Seinfeld Adventures (Book 1)
by DonnaSmith
Summary: Since 1983, Jessie Zling has lived in Manhattan, NY. She met Jerry Seinfeld the following year which evidently caused the end of Elaine and Jerry. Jessie is good friends with Kramer and met George as well. Jerry and Jessie get engaged- will the event go through or will someone object? Will someone become jealous and try to separate the couple?
1. Laundry Room Blackout

The laundry room was full of people washing their clothes as George, Jessie, and Jerry waited for Jerry's clothes to be laundered. Jessie and Jerry were sitting on top of the table in the middle of the room, Jerry was sitting crossed legged while Jessie swung her legs impatiently under the table, chatting as George watched the cycle, trying to will it to wash faster. "Jerry," George began, startling Jessie and him from their conversation, causing them to look over with interest. "I have to tell you something." He continued, still watching the clothes turn and tumble. Jessie wondered what George had to possibly tell Jerry that was so darned important to interrupt their conversation about taking a trip together somewhere. "This is the dullest moment I've ever experienced." He finished finally with a sad note to his voice. George turned away from the dryer and walked over to Jessie and Jerry as a dark skinned man came walking beside him with a full load of laundry and supplies in his basket. Jessie, Jerry, and George all eyed the basket. "Oh, look at this guy." Jerry commented. Jessie's eyes still followed the dark skinned man as she listened. Jerry gestured at him with his laundry soap.

"Look, he's got everything. He's go detergents, sprays…fabric softener…" Jerry stated as the man was placing the contents of his basket on top of the washing machines. "This is not his first load." Jerry added as the trio gawked at the dark skinned man. "I need a break, Jerry. I gotta get out of the city." George complained as he paced around the laundry room. Jessie smiled at the idea. "I'd get out of the city right now if I could." She agreed, nodding. "I feel so cramped." George added miserably.

"Just drink Cola, gets me through the day." Jessie advised with a grumble. She was suddenly feeling exhausted because of her anemic health problem, she had to take her medicine three times a day and it was now lunch time according to her watch. Jessie leaned her head on Jerry's shoulder as she willed herself to stay awake. Jerry smiled as George continued to walk around the busy laundry room. Jessie was as much surprised as Jerry why it was busy on Friday, but they didn't really care.

George stood beside Jerry and Jessie lifted her head from Jerry's shoulder involuntary as George slinked an arm around Jerry's shoulders and leaned against him. Jerry looked to George. "Listen, your stuff has to be done by now." George complained about the inevitable slowness of laundry. "Why don't you just see if its dry?" George suggested, motioning to the dryer full of Jerry's clothing. "Good idea!" Jessie agreed, earning stares from both Jerry and George. "No, no, no. Don't interrupt the cycle." Jerry protested as George went back to walking around, Jessie placed her head back on Jerry's shoulder as she watched George's walking with amused eyes. "I didn't know you were an expert on laundry." She commented. "The machine is working. It knows what its doing. Just let it finish." Jerry protested knowingly, ignoring Jessie's comment. "You're gonna over dry it." George said.

Jerry looked at the dryer and uncrossed his legs as he turned to look at George, causing Jessie's head to land on his chest. "You can't over dry." Jerry said plainly. "Why not?" George fired back. "Same reason you can't over wet." Jerry explained reasonably. "Very true, Jerry." Jessie agreed in a sleepy voice. "You see, once something is wet, its wet." Jerry made hand gestures which made Jessie uncomfortable so she sat up straight, watching the demonstrations.

"Same thing with death. Like, once you die, you're dead right?" Jerry questioned in the way where you don't need to answer. He caused a woman to stare at the three of them funnily, in the middle of folding a shirt. "Let's say you drop dead and I shoot you. You not gonna die again. You're already dead." Jerry said furthermore. "You can't "over die", you can't over dry." He added, causing almost all of the people in the laundry room to stare in concern. George in takes this as Jessie wraps an arm around Jerry's shoulders. George takes a few steps back and makes a grand gesture to Jerry and Jessie. "Any questions?" Jerry gives George an incredulous stare and Jessie adopts the same exact look.

"And I think George doesn't buy it." Jessie said, shrugging innocently. George walks over to the dryer subtly as Jerry and Jessie eye him all the way. George opened the dryer door a bit so that they couldn't call him out on it. "Look at that. They're done." George gestured frantically happily at the dryer as Jerry and Jessie got off the table. It was very late when Jerry and Jessie finished putting all of Jerry's clothing away, the baseball game was just starting on Jerry's television set. Jerry was helping himself to some snacks for the game while Jessie sat on the cheap silver, leathery sofa, all curled up. Jerry walked over to the couch, standing in front of the empty space beside Jessie and he placed a bowl of cereal on top of a magazine he hadn't got a chance to read yet. Jessie was reading a newspaper that was previously sprawled out on the sofa's arm chair. Jerry fiddled with his shirt and finally sat down, taking off his shoes as he watched the baseball game.

"Can't you watch this tomorrow?" Jessie asked after reading an article. "I don't want anyone spoiling it for me." Jerry told her reasonably. "Right. That always is a pain." Jessie agreed as she put back the newspaper and tried to watch some baseball with Jerry. Jessie was perfectly still as Jerry's telephone rang mysteriously. She wondered who could be calling him this late at night. Jerry turned the volume down on the television set before picking up the phone, leaning over Jessie in the process as she moved her head around to get an unobscured view of the television screen.

"If you know what happened in the Met game, don't tell me. I taped it. Hello." Jerry greeted. "Yeah. No, I'm sorry. You have the wrong number." Jerry said and Jessie looked at him curiously, also keeping an eye on the Mets game. "Yeah. No—" Jerry said shortly after. There was a knocking on the door that sounded cool and collected. "Yeah." Jerry turned his head around to look at the door and so did Jessie, incurious about the Mets game anymore.

Kramer appeared halfway through the door dressed in his PJs. "You up?" He asked loudly. "Yeah." Jerry and Jessie replied in sync. "People do move." Jerry was saying impatiently, feeling the adrenaline of wanting to watch the Mets game. Kramer stood beside the couch. "Hey, J-Z." Kramer greeted Jessie. "Hi." She replied tiredly, now doing a word search on the newspaper Comics section.

"Have you ever seen the big trucks out on the street?" Jerry asked whoever was on the other end of the line. "Yeah, no problem." Jerry said before hanging up the phone. Jessie's eyes widened as Kramer was soon saying, "boy the Mets blew it tonight, huh?" She was trying to give him signals not to continue speaking, but Kramer went on, unaware. "Oh, what are you doing?" Jerry got off the couch and fell to his knees dramatically to the floor, Jessie refrained from giggling by twirling a piece of her neon green dyed hair strands. "Kessler, it's a tape. I taped the game." Jerry was literally whining like a child- only to add the dramatic effect. He gestured with his hand to the VCR and back to Kramer. Jessie watched with a small smile. "It's one o'clock in the morning." He added, still on the floor. Kramer was now on the floor, standing on his knees which obliged Jessie to sprawl out on the couch, enjoying the live show. "I avoided human contact all night to watch this." Jerry continued to whine.

"Hey, I'm sorry. You know, I thought you knew." Kramer pointed out, stuttering. Jessie stifled a yawn and continued to play with strands of her blonde hair. Kramer stuck his hands into both of his pockets of his robe and pulled out two slices of bread. Jerry wasn't the least bit surprised as he glanced from slice to slice, neither was Jessie."You got any meat?" Kramer asked politely, ashamed for his uncontrollable mouth. "Meat?" Jerry said loudly, causing Kramer's hands to shake once. "I- I don't know. Go hunt." Jerry allowed him the privilege, gesturing to the fridge and kitchen as Jessie finally let out a bubbly laugh. Kramer got up from the floor and went directly to the fridge and opened the door.

Jessie noticed how absurd Jerry's red pants looked for the first time as he also ascended from the floor. And the blue sweat shirt was adding up to the abnormal fashion of Jerry Seinfeld tonight. Comparing her own outfit to his, Jessie's pink polka dotted shirt was more favourable and so was her pink skirt with black leggings. There was a moment of silence before Jerry asked, "well, what happened in the game, anyway?" Half of Kramer's body was in Jerry's fridge as he replied. "What happened?" He asked incredulously. Jessie smirked to Jerry who glanced down briefly at her before watching the astounding scene happening in his fridge. Jessie noticed and listened to Kramer's account of the Mets game and figured she didn't have to watch it after all.

"Well, they stunk! That's what happened." Kramer summed it up and his voice sounded all weird. Jerry watched Kramer in disbelief and then shook his head at the floor with disgust. Jessie eyed Kramer with curiosity and wondered if this how he treats his own fridge?Kramer finally found something to go with his sandwich. "You know I almost wound up going to that game?" Kramer said, sounding as if he'll be telling a grand story. Kramer finally closed the fridge door, Jessie huffed and Jerry looked at him suspiciously. "You almost went to the game. You haven't been out of the building in ten years." Jerry pointed out, gesturing to him with a hand. "That'll be the day." Jessie remarked irritably and exhaustedly. Jerry took his spot beside Jessie again. "Yeah." Kramer said, standing beside the counter.

More silence followed as Jerry wrapped an arm around Jessie's shoulders. Kramer awkwardly staggered over to the couch, making them both look up to him. Kramer was eating his bacon sandwich impolitely as he glanced to the little space beside Jessie and to the couple. Then he eyed the newspapers on the arm chair which Jessie took in her hand and handed them to Jerry. He placed the pile down onto the floor next to him. Kramer sat down beside Jessie, eating his bacon sandwich.

Jessie was squished next to Jerry in an uncomfortable way as his arm felt glued to her shoulders. Jessie tried not to glance at the disgusting sight of Kramer eating. Jessie looked to the television screen, ignoring the awkward little to no space on the couch feeling. Kramer tugged at the magazine under Jerry's cereal bowl which he moved so Kramer could read the magazine.

Jerry removed his arm from Jessie's shoulders and picked up the bowl and rested it on his chest as he ate the cereal, his elbow was on Jessie's shoulder and she felt like she couldn't sit still. Kramer and Jerry's legs were spread out so she couldn't move her own legs and they began to feel numb. Kramer was finally finished with his disgusting sandwich and he began to leaf through the magazine Jerry let him read. There was an earsplitting sound of tearing paper. Jerry reacted before Jessie could look over. Jessie squashed herself into the couch cushions as Jerry leaned over her with a scowling look for Kramer.

"You done with this?" Kramer asked a bit too late. "No." Jerry said, annunciating the word. Kramer licked the piece of the page he had ripped out and Jerry turned his head to look away and Jessie just buried her face into Jerry's sweatshirt, blocking the view of Kramer's nasty doings. Jerry and Jessie try to shift the furthest away from Kramer as much as possible as he sticks the piece of the page back into the magazine and closes it up, looking shifty towards them. Kramer taps the magazine cover twice and leans over to put it down on the coffee table. "When you're done, let me know." Kramer said importantly. "Yeah, yeah." Jerry said with disgust. "We'll be sure to." Jessie added lightly. "You can have it tomorrow." Jerry told Kramer, putting the bowl of cereal on the coffee table because he lost his appetite.

"Now slide!" Kramer yelled at the television set with a mouth full of food. Jessie tried moving her feet to awake them from the numbing. She couldn't stand the exhaustion anymore and found herself resting her head on Jerry's chest and felt herself drift off into a deep sleep.

It was early in the morning when George was visiting, wearing a peachy orange shirt and a golf cap. Jessie was wearing her New York Yankees cap and one of her crop tops which was red, she was wearing tie dye jeans and red flats today. Jerry was wearing a red cottony collared shirt with buttons as he stood behind the counter in his cornered kitchen. Jessie stood beside him as George remained on the couch. Jessie was just popping open a can of Cola as George and Jerry were drinking Snapple.

"Hey, we should see a movie." Jessie suggested spontaneously. "Nah…" George and Jerry said in sync. "We have a full day ahead of us, boys." She mentioned, gesturing to the window.

"And a whole lotta nothing to do." George smiled happily. "Just don't get too comfy, I think we should clean the bathroom or at least make ourselves useful…" Jessie trailed off as she thought of what they could be doing right now. "I'd rather not." George declined. "We could work on a chapter of my sequel book?" Jessie glanced from Jerry to George. "How about this, we go to the Statue of Liberty?" Jerry suggested. "Why would we wanna go there?" George pondered. "He's right, Jerry." Jessie agreed dully.

"Or how about we go to the beach?" She suggested excitedly after taking a draught of her Cola. All three, even Jessie shook their heads in disagreement. "Well, I'm beat from staying up last night to watch that pointless game." Jessie said, stifling a yawn. "Medicine time." Jerry reminded her, grabbing her wrist gently before she could flee.

"Urgh." Jessie grunted. "Fine, fine." She sighed and grimaced.

Jerry pulled out the extra medicine from a cupboard and handed Jessie a capsule which she took unwillingly. Jessie put the white capsule in her mouth and immediately chugged some Cola afterwards. George was watching absentmindedly and frowned sympathetically for Jessie. "Once I get enough irons in my body, I won't have to take these stupid pills anymore." Jessie explained to George as Jerry returned the medicine to the cupboard.

The trio ended up lounging around the apartment, they decided it was too hot and moved downstairs to Jessie's apartment in which, thankfully had air conditioning. Jessie stood in front of the air conditioner greedily as Jerry stood in the tiny kitchen, watching the kitchen sized television set on the counter while sitting on a wooden stool. "Y'know my dad gave me the Corvette as my 16th birthday present?" Jessie said trivially into the air conditioner. "No. But I remember his name, John Zling?" George snapped his fingers as the name flashed in his brain.

He lay on the couch, taking up all the space lazily. "Bingo!"Jessie yelled, trying to sound enthusiastic but the warmth was dragging her Queens accent depressingly. "Jess, come look." Jerry gestured her over. "No thanks, I'd rather stay put." Jessie shook her head once then decided it was too humid to move. "It's about the weather." Jerry insisted. Jessie always thought Jerry was stubborn and a stickler, never letting her do her own things but she stuck around because she didn't mind at all. Jessie took a deep breath and then said, "why can't George turn the television in the living room on and I can see it there?"

"Then there'll be this weird sound effect." George mumbled, glancing up at Jessie, admiring the way her bright blonde hair flew around her from the wind of the air conditioner so elegantly. "Ugh," Jessie grunted again and walked over to Jerry. "It's 34 degrees…" Jessie said faintly and opened the fridge door, letting the cool air escape. "We'll be fine." Jerry reassured her coolly. Or at least trying to sound cool. "I have a fan in my bedroom we could use, industrial too." Jessie suggested, managing a saunter into her bedroom. She lifted the fan to the front of the living room beside the television and plugged it in and turned it on the highest setting.

Almost immediately, the trio felt a change in the air current, it was drastically cooler as the industrial made fan spun its propellers around effortlessly. Food from last night's leftovers was their dinner today, George, Jerry, and Jessie were sitting on the couch, binging on some chicken wings Jessie cooked. "These are great." George commented after finishing one. "Thanks, dearest gentleman." Jessie joked around as she wasn't in the mood to eat right now, being too humid and all.

The television in the living room was turned on and the kitchen television was off. The news called for power outages in Manhattan. "You have candles, right?" Jerry asked. "Of course I do. Do you not remember them?" Jessie replied as if she was interrogated. "Right…" Jerry said, thinking of them. George coughed and finished his last chicken wing. A buzzing sound and a crack sounded and the trio was splashed into darkness. "Just dandy…" Jessie sighed into the dark glumly.

 **A/N: Heads up: I know Jessie's probably the clichest name ever possible and just telling you she's NOT based off the real Jessica Jerry's married to in real life. That's why her name is _Jessienna._**


	2. Male Un-Bonding

Jerry, George, and Jessie were waiting for the elevator in the hallway. It was a rather cloudy grey day in Queens. George pressed the elevator button and starts to rant about his misdoings earlier today. "I had to say something…" George says in dubiety. Jerry and Jessie eye him wondrously. Jerry has his hand in a pocket and the other holding some newspapers, flyers, and junk mail, and an article of clothing was hung on his wrist."I just had to say something…" George huffs with a snorting laughter of doubt. "I don't think you did anything wrong." Jerry said honestly. Jessie watched in amusement at the flustered way of George. "I told her I liked her. Why?" He said in disbelief as Jerry impatiently pressed the elevator button. "Why did I tell her I like her?" George wanted to know out of anger.

"I have this sick compulsion to tell women how I feel." George rambled on about himself. _Isn't that a good thing?_ Jessie thought dully. George walked up to Jerry as he was going through his junk mail. "I like you. I don't tell you." George ranted on about his unfortunate mistakes. "We can only thank God for that." Jerry commented. Finally, the trio heard the elevator ding and George continued, "I'm out of the picture. I am out of the picture." They passed by a brown man with greying hair who eyed Jerry subtly.

Jessie was first into the elevator then George and Jerry entered, George guffawed at himself. "Matter of time now." He said simply displeased. "You're imagining this. Really." Jerry tried cheering his friend up. "Why would it matter if you told her how you feel any how?" Jessie wondered as Jerry reached for the elevator button. "Oh, no. No, no."

The elevator doors closed and Jerry shuffled through his mail.

"I'll tell you when it happened too." George continued miserably. "When that floss came flying out of my pocket." George gestured with his hand up in the air. That made Jerry and Jessie look to George curiously. "What floss? When?" Jerry interrogated. "In the lobby. During the intermission of the play. I was buying her one of those containers of orange drink. For 5 dollars." George interluded for a quick catch of breath.

"I reach into my pocket to pay for it. I look down. There's this piece of green floss hanging from my fingers." George demonstrated the catastrophe as Jerry and Jessie watch the show with a surveying stare."Ah, the mint." Jerry says in content. "Of course." George shrugs helplessly. "So I'm looking at it. I look up and see she's looking at it. Our eyes lock."George removes his glasses and rubs his forehead with his hand. "It was a horrible moment. I just…" George continues to rub his forehead as the elevator doors open. Jessie emerged first from the elevator then Jerry who begins to analyze the problem George seems to be having. "So let me get this straight. She saw the floss." Jerry said.

"You panicked, and you told her you liked her." Jerry concluded. "If I didn't put that floss in my pocket…I'd be crawling around her apartment right now, looking for my glasses." George says in dismal as the trio reached outside of Jerry's apartment door. "You sure the floss was the the catalyst?" Jerry enquired. "I think it's obvious…" Jessie nodded before George could respond as Jerry turned around to look at George. "Yes, I am."

Jerry got out the apartment keys and stuck it in the doorknob. "You don't think it might have anything to do with that?" Jerry observed the pouch around George's waist, it was blue and very much noticeable. "What you don't like this?" George lifted the little bag and examined it. "Looks like your belt is digesting a small animal." Jerry said bluntly. Jessie laughed as she, too, thought that exactly.

Jerry turned the key, unlocking the door and the trio walked into the apartment, finding Kramer on the couch, holding the phone to his ear. "Oh, hey! Jerry just walked in." Kramer announced to whoever was on the other end as Jerry put the keys onto the kitchen counter. "Hi, George!" Kramer yelled, turning his head to look at him. George closed the door and waved to him.

"Hey, Jessie!" Kramer then yelled, glancing to her. Jessie just nodded with a small smile towards him as Jerry hung the piece of clothing to the top of the fridge. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Take my number." Kramer said smartly. "It's 555-8643." Kramer was saying as the receptionist seemingly wrote it down. Jerry stood beside the couch expectantly, holding a magazine as Jessie sat on the couch beside Kramer. "Okay, here he is." Kramer handed Jerry his phone. "Who is it?" He whispered, leaning towards Kramer. "Take it." Kramer insisted shortly. "Who is it?" Jerry repeated. "It's for you." Kramer nodded once. Jessie grinned as she looked at Kramer. Jerry glanced over his shoulder in frustration. "Hello." Jerry greeted as he was about to place the magazine on the coffee table.

"Oh, hi, Joel." Jerry said in a dull tone as he swatted Kramer in the shoulder with the magazine, making Jessie duck as he swung too far back. Jerry sat down on the arm chair beside Jessie as he chatted with Joel. "No. I was out of town. I just got back." Jerry sluggishly replied. "Kramer doesn't know anything. He's just my next-door neighbour." Jerry said. "Nothing much." There was a spot of hesitation as Jerry exchanged a look of annoyance with Jessie. "Tuesday?" Jerry replied the way it sounded like a question. "Tuesday, no. I'm meeting somebody." Jerry said, at a loss.

"Wednesday?" Jerry questioned. "Wednesday's okay. Alright…um," Jerry added, unwilling to chat with Joel farther. "I'm a little busy right now. Can we talk Wednesday morning?"

"Okay. Yeah, right. Right. Thanks. Bye." Jerry said, eager to get off the phone. Jessie was flummoxed, why was Jerry so plain with this Joel, whatever was so wrong with chatting with him? She inferred there was some rotten history between the two and didn't pry because she was sure there was going to be an explanation.

Jerry finally returned the phone to the receiver and gestured to it. "Why do you put me on the phone with him?" Jerry complained to Kramer as Jessie smirked to George who was standing behind the counter. "I hate just being handed a phone." Jerry continued his complaining. "Well, it's your phone. He wanted to talk to you." Kramer responded coolly. "What's the big deal anyways?" Jessie questioned, her voice dramatic.

Jerry glanced to Jessie. "Maybe I didn't want to talk to him." Jerry rose from the armchair and walked around the coffee table. "Well, why not?" Kramer asked, curious as much as Jessie. "He bothers me." Jerry replied. "I don't even answer the phone anymore because of him." Jerry added as he stood between the two speakers spread out in the other side of the living room, nearest to the window. "He's turned me into a screener." Jerry said, walking towards the desk and dropping the magazine on it.

He rewound his answering machine. "Now I gotta see him on Wednesday."

"What do you mean Wednesday? I thought we had tickets to the Knick game Wednesday. We got seats behind the bench." George barges in. "What happened? We're not going?" George sounded confused. "If you don't, I will." Jessie warned Jerry. "We're going." Jerry reassured George as Kramer casted Jessie a mocking look.

"That's next Wednesday." Jerry reminded George who was greatly relieved. "Oh." George leaned on the counter for a millisecond. "Who is this guy?" He asked. "His name's Joel Horneck." Jerry replied quickly, looking at some mail. "He lived, like, three houses down from me when I grew up. He had a Ping-Pong table. We were friends. Should I suffer for the rest of my life because I like to play Ping-Pong?" Jerry explained. Kramer was now walking around near the two by the counter. Jessie remained on the couch, watching George give Jerry the most surprised look.

"I was ten!" Jerry added in protest. "I would've been friends with Stalin if he had a Ping-Pong table." Jerry said defensively. George was playing with the string of his tea bag in the mug he was holding, shaking his head in disbelief. "He's so self-involved." Jerry added. There was a second of silence before a phone ring could be heard. Jessie, George, and Jerry looked around as Kramer was standing beside the fridge.

"That's for me." Kramer said, everyone looked to him.

Kramer pulled out his old fashioned phone from his pants pocket and answered it. He pulled up the antenna and greeted with, "Kramerica industries." Triumphantly. "Oh, hi, Mark." Kramer said politely as Jerry and Jessie watched him, George was playing with his tea. "No, no. Forget that. I got a better idea. A pizza place where you can make your own pie." At this, George looked up from his mug of tea and Jessie's eyes widened with curiosity. "Can you conduct you business…elsewhere…?" Jerry gestured to the door.

Kramer began to walk. "No, I'm talking about a whole chain." He said as he opened the door. "Yeah." The door was now shut closed. Jerry shook his head in disapprovingly. "I don't know why you bother with this Ping-Pong guy, I tell you that." George muttered skeptically as he walked over to the couch. "I don't bother with him. He's been calling me for seven years. I never called him once." Jerry said, walking behind the couch as George sat beside Jessie.

"He's got the attention span of a 5-year-old. Sometimes a sit there…and I make up things just to see if he's paying attention." Jerry was sounding hurt just talking about Joel. Jessie gave him a sympathetic stare. "I don't understand why you spend time with this guy." George said with astonishment. "What can I do, break up with him?" Jerry was sitting on the chair with a confused look.

"Tell him, "I don't think we're right for each other." It's a guy." Jerry was stunned George didn't think of that first. "Looks like you're stuck with him." Jessie smirked fervently. "At least with a woman there's a precedent. You know the relationship goes sour, you end it." Jerry explained the differences. Jessie mentally agreed with Jerry's theory or whatever he was trying to prove.

"No, no, no. You have to approach this as if he _was_ a woman." George supplied knowingly. "Just break up with him." Jerry stared at George unnerved. "Absolutely." George exaggerated the word. "I'd be surprised if this works." Jessie retorted in a mumble. "It will, trust me." George snapped back.

"You just tell him the truth." George added furthermore. "The truth." Jerry stated plainly. Jerry, George, and Jessie grimace as if there were nails on a chalkboard.


	3. Next Wednesday

Joel, Jerry, and Jessie were sitting at a table in Tom's Restaurant. Joel was updating mainly Jerry about his life because Jessie wasn't even introduced due to Joel's lack of interest. Jessie just kept occupied by looking around the restaurant, seeing if somebody she knew was there to ditch Joel. "I mean, this guy is a brilliant man. Lenny Bruce used to go to him…" Joel trailed off, eyeing something. "And I think, Geraldo." He concluded. "The FNC guy?" Jessie questioned, amazed.

Jerry was shaking his head slowly to Jessie's identification. "You know I read the Lenny Bruce biography. I thought it was…" Jerry was suddenly interrupted. "Hey, hey, hey! We're starving here!" Joel shouted, looking back to the waitresses behind the counter. "-Interesting…" Jerry glanced to Jessie knowingly and a tad bit exasperatedly. Jessie huffed in shock. "We've been waiting here for ten minutes already." Joel complained loudly. Jessie glanced around nervously. "…That he would…" Jerry was continuing anyways.

"So I'm thinking about going to Iran this summer." Jerry straight out lied. Jessie kicked the side of his leg with her high heel. Jerry brushed it off and smirked to her. "You know, I have to eat." Joel was unaware of what Jerry just said. Jessie giggled behind her hand. "I mean I'm hypoglycemic." Joel informed Jerry. Jessie was too busy laughing to notice. "Anyway, the Hezbollah has invited me to preform." Jerry lied again, causing more laughter to erupt from Jessie. Joel puffed up his cheeks while Jerry awaited an reaction. "You know, it's their annual terrorist luncheon." Jerry explained furthermore. "Yeah." Joel said distractedly.

By this point, Jessie was in tears from the uncontrollable laughter that has also gone unnoticed by Joel. "I'm gonna do it in Farsi." Jerry added as a waitress approached with two tall glasses of water. "Do you think I need a haircut?" Joel questioned, stroking his hair backwards. _It's like talking to a wall._ Jessie thought arrogantly. "Are you ready?" The waitress asked in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah, I'll have the egg salad on whole wheat." Jerry ordered with a dull voice as Jessie recovered from her laughing fit as Joel looked more attentive. "Same here," Jessie said afterwards. Jerry took a sip of his water. "Hey, let me ask you a question. This, uh- turkey sandwich here…is that real turkey or is it a turkey roll?" Joel inquired, pointing to the menu in his hands."I don't want that processed turkey. I hate it." Joel added, looking to Jerry. "I think it's real turkey." The waitress replied courteously."Is there a real bird in the back?" Joel asked in a mocking way.

"No, there's no bird, but-" Joel skipped over her rudely. "How do you know for sure?" Joel argued. Jerry and Jessie threw him appalled looks that matched. "Look, why don't you do me a favour. Why don't you go in the back and find out, okay?" Joel said seriously. The waitress exchanged furious glances with Jerry and Jessie. "Unbelievable." Joel commented as the waitress stormed off. "How can you talk to someone like that?" Jerry said quietly, still giving Joel that same appalled stare. "Look, what are you saying? What, you like turkey roll?" Joel was unbothered by Jerry's scolding. "Listen, Joel. There's something I have to tell you." Jerry began sadly. Jessie looked over and grabbed Jerry's shoulder reassuringly. "Wait." Joel chuckled.

"You'll never guess who I ran into." Joel's face was a bit pink as Jessie crossed her arms over her chest in disgust. "Howard Metro." Joel and Jerry say in sync as Joel pulls on his ears. "He asked me if I still saw you. I said "sure, I see him all the time. We're still great friends."" Joel pauses quickly as Jerry pretends to listen. "Anyway, Howard says hello." Joel then chuckles.

"Listen, Joel." Jerry interrupts. "I don't think we should see each other anymore." Joel adopts Jessie's appalled look. "What?" "This friendship. It's not working." Jerry explains quietly, bracing himself for Joel's reaction. "Not working? What are you talking about?" He asks, confused. "We're just not suited to be friends." Jerry adds, feeling uncomfortable. "But, how can you say that?" Joel inquires, surprised by Jerry. "Look, you're a nice guy. It's just that we don't have anything in common." Jerry said. "Wait. What did I do?" Joel asks innocently.

Jessie rolled her eyes and pretends she's not there. "Tell me what— I want to know what I did." Joel questioned frantically. "You didn't do anything. It's not you it's me." Jerry slips in quickly. "It's— This is very difficult." He continues. "Look, I know I call you too much. Right? I mean, I know. You're a very busy guy." Joel considered the possibility.

"No, it's not that." Jerry said honestly. Jessie leaned back into the bench, wishing she were home. "You're one of the few people I can talk to." Joel began to cry. "Look, come on. Now that's not true." Jerry reassured, knowing very well it was. "I always tell everybody about you. I tell everybody to go see his show!" Joel yelled, causing people to stare over to Jerry who tried to hide behind Jessie. "I mean, I'm your biggest fan." Joel said. "Uh, no you're not. I am." Jessie argued, but received no attention from Joel. "I know, I know." Jerry sighed, smiling to Jessie. "I mean, you're my best friend." Joel added, still with tears streaming down his face. "Best friend? I've never been to your to your apartment." Jerry pointed out.

"I cannot believe this is happening! I can't believe it." Joel whined. "Okay, okay. Forget it. It's okay. I didn't mean it." Jerry forfeited the ending of the friendship. Jessie sighed, this friendship to her was a bit bogus. "Didn't mean what?" Joel asked. "What I said." Jerry replied. "I've been under a lot of stress." Jerry lied, causing Jessie to tug on the sleeve of his shirt. Jerry gave a warning glance to Jessie who scooted away from him.

"Oh, you've been under a lot of stress." Joel snapped. "Look, just—Can we just forget the whole thing ever happened?" Jerry said questioningly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I took it out on you. We're still friends. We're still friends. Still friends." Jerry reassured the crying Joel. _This is the wimpiest Jerry Seinfeld can get._ Jessie thought plainly. "Okay, look. I tell you what. I got Knick tickets. This Wednesday. Great seats behind the bench. You want to come with me?" Jerry asked. _What about George? He'll be livid for sure._ Jessie thought. "Come on." Jerry encouraged. "Tonight?" Joel questioned. "No next Wednesday. If it was tonight, I would've said tonight." Jerry explained calmly.

"You really want me to go?" Joel asked doubtfully. Jerry hesitated. "Yes." He replied after Jessie kicked Jerry's leg again. Joel grabbed some napkins from the table. "Okay." He agreed. "Here, take these." Jerry offered cleaner napkins to Joel. "Okay. Great. That would be—" Joel was dabbing his face with the napkins. "That'd be great. So…Next Wednesday." He clarified. "Next Wednesday." Jerry repeated for confirmation. "Say, where is that waitress? Hey!" Joel composed himself.


	4. Pizza Pie

Jerry, George, and Jessie were standing behind a counter a bank building. Jerry was trying out some pens which didn't have any ink in them. George and jessie watched, bored as George was holding onto a jar of pennies. Jerry tries scribbling with a couple of pens which also fail when George says, "she calls me up at office. She says, "we have to talk."" George informs the two glumly. Jerry finally found a pen that worked and he was now writing on the small piece of paper in front of him.

"Uh-oh." Jessie comments to George. "The four worst words in the English language." Jerry tells George sourly. Jerry flicks the pen away as George adds on. "That or, "whose bra is this?"" George demonstrates holding a bra with his hands. "That is worse." Jerry agreed, picking up the little cheque book.

Jessie laughs airily because it's true. "So we order lunch, and we're talking." George begins his story as the trio walks away from the counter. "Finally she blurts out how it's not working." George continues. "Really." Jerry says dully as Jessie is bored out of her mind listening. "So I'm thinking, as she's saying this, I'm thinking, "great. The relationship's over, but the egg salad's on the way." So now I have a decision. Do I walk or do I eat?" George said with real confusion. "You ate." Jerry concluded for George. "Definitely ate." Jessie agreed, glancing to Jerry in agreement. George raises an arm in defeat.

"Sat there for 20 minutes, chewing. Staring at each other in a defunct relationship." George says miserably, not believing that he would do such a thing either. "Someone says, "get out of my life." And that doesn't affect your appetite?" Jerry questions, disappointed in George. "Have you ever had their egg salad?" George enquires in distraught.

"It's really amazing." Jessie understood what George meant. "It is unbelievable." Jerry adds. "It's unbelievable." George repeats in awe. "Tell you what else is unbelievable. I picked up the check. She didn't even offer. She ended it." George complained in dull disbelief. "The least she could do is send me off with a sandwich." George said. "How much could you possibly have in there?" Jerry wondered out loud, referring to George's jar of pennies. "Yeah, George." Jessie was quite curious herself. "Look, it's my money. All right? What should I do, throw it out the window?" George said, gesturing to a window.

"I know a guy who who took his vacation on his change." George said defensively. Jessie smirked as she knew Jerry'd comment. "Yeah? Where did he go? An arcade?" Jerry joked around. George shook his head back in forth once. "That's funny. You're a funny guy." He said sarcastically. Jessie laughed once then shut up as George glared at her. "Come on, move up." Jerry pointed to the front of the line they were waiting in. "Great. Ewing's hurt." A random man in front of the trio stated from reading a Newspaper. "How long is he gonna be out?" George asked him. "Well, a couple of days at the most, but…" He replied, walking away from the line. "Oh, God." Jerry sighed. "Why's this so important?" Jessie huffed in confusion, wishing she were back at her apartment or even in her car.

"I got scared there for a second. The Knicks without Ewing." George said in relief. "Oh, that." Jessie remembered what had happened in the restaurant yesterday afternoon. "Tell him." She whispered. "Listen, George. A little problem with the game." Jerry began after glancing at Jessie, thankful she reminded him. "What about it?" George asked in concern. Jessie hid behind Jerry, not knowing how much of a Knick fan George was made it difficult to imagine his reaction.

"The thing is, yesterday… I kind of…" Jerry sucked in a big breath of air as he paused. "What?" George asked quietly. "I gave your ticket to Horneck." Jerry said awkwardly as an ambulance siren was heard passing by. There were a few seconds of uncomfortable silence before George gave a disbelieving look and a wave. He clearly thought Jerry was joking with him because he was a 'funny guy' and all. Jessie peeked around Jerry's side to get a view of George who didn't seem to believe a word Jerry was saying.

"You what?" George questioned, stunned. "Yeah." Jerry began. "I'm sorry. I had to give it to Horneck." Jerry tried to make George believe him. "No." George said in the same tone. Jerry tapped Jessie's shoulder. "I was there, he did it." She backed him up. "My ticket?" George pointed to his chest as Jerry gave him a serious smile. "You gave my ticket to Horneck?" George definitely was livid just as Jessie'd thought he'd be. "Come on. Go ahead. Move up." Jerry stretched his arm to the front of the line as he whispered.

Jessie flinched as George began to yell outrageously. "What did you give him my ticket for?" "You didn't see him. It was horrible." Jerry protested. "Very horrible." Jessie's Queens accent shrilled. "Oh, come on, Jerry. I can't believe this." George was almost to the point of whining as the trio moved up to the front desk area. "I had to do it." Jerry insisted. "Just _had to_." Jessie repeated sarcastically. "Oh, please." George said dramatically as he placed the jar of pennies onto the counter. "Can you change this into bills?" George asked sadly as Jessie stood beside him. "I'm sorry, sir, we can't do that." A brown skinned woman behind the counter informed a flustered George. "Do you want to go with him?" Jerry asked from two counters down. "You go. I don't mind." Jerry added. _Of course you wouldn't._ Jessie thought in amusement.

"I'm not going with him!" George was more than livid if he cared who he went with. "I don't even know the guy." He pointed out reasonably. "Look, they did this for me before." George said hotly. "Look, I can give you these, and you can roll them yourself." The brown skinned lady offered penny rolls. "You want me to roll 6000 of these?" George asked, out of his mind. Jessie face palmed as everyone there could've heard him.

"What, should I quit my job?" He was still angry.

The trio were back in Jerry's apartment, George was actually counting all his pennies and rolling them up. Jerry paced back and forth near the kitchen while Jessie sat beside George, watching him to make sure he doesn't miscount.

"Thirty-two, thirty-three—" "George." Jerry said, a little concerned for him. "Not now." George replied. "Thirty-three…thirty…" "Could you stop the counting?" Jerry asked, holding a white mug in a hand, nearing the couch. George made a sound of concentration and exasperation, whatever it was, Jessie couldn't decipher. George dumped all the pennies onto the table, giving up the counting. "What?" George snapped. "Can I make it up to you?" Jerry asked, guilt ridden.

"I'll give you $50 bucks for the jug." He offered. Jessie let out a bark of a laugh. "Oh, yeah, sure. Keep your money." George declined the offer. "Well, then I'm not gonna go to the game either." Jerry said randomly. "I wanna go." Jessie said. "You at a Knicks game. Yeah right." Jerry hit Jessie's shoulder playfully. Jessie pouted and kept quiet about the game. "Okay, I'll give him both tickets." Jerry drew up a solution. George made a cutting out his heart imitation. "Go. Go." He encouraged him, still wearing the penny roll on his thumb.

Jessie watched as Jerry shook his head in disbelief. "I—no, I don't want to go." Jerry said sure of himself. "He was really crying?" George enquired. "I had to give him a tissue." Jerry responded honestly. "I saw it." Jessie nodded towards George. "In fact, let me call his machine now, and I'll just make up some excuse why I can't go to the game either." Jerry walked over to his phone on the desk. "It won't work…" Jessie said. "And you know everything." Jerry snapped.

"Wait. Wait a minute. As long as you're gonna lie to the guy. Why don't you tell him that you lost both of the tickets. Then we can go." George said excitedly as Jerry sat down on the chair.

"George, the man wept." Jerry insisted. Kramer opened the door suddenly. "Oh, hey, guys." He greeted them all. "Man, I'm telling you this pizza idea is really gonna happen." Kramer enthused, slapping George's arm lightly. Jessie and Jerry casted him incredulous stares. "This is the thing where you go and you have to make your own pizza?" George asked.

"Yeah. We give you the dough. You smash it. You pound it. You fling it up in the air. And then you get to put your sauce and your get to sprinkle your cheese. And then, you slide it into the oven." Kramer makes all the demonstrations with his hands as he explains the concept of his new restaurant idea. Jerry looked to Jessie with fascination and gave her a tiny shrug of consideration.

Jessie nodded in return. "You know you have to know how to do that. You can't have people shoving their arms into a 600 degree oven." George yells matter of factly. "It's all supervised." Kramer mentions, making a grand gesture. "Oh, well…" George said in relief. "All of it." Kramer reassured him. "You want to invest?" Kramer said. "My money's tied up in change." George looked to the pennies on the table. "You know, look. I'm telling you. People they really want to make their own pizza pie." Kramer exclaimed.

"I have to say something, with all due respect. I just never— I can't imagine anyone… in any walk of life, under any circumstance, wanting to make their own pizza pie." Jerry rose from his chair as he was criticizing Kramer's idea. "But that's me." He added quickly. "Well, okay. That's you." Kramer gestured to him. "I'm just saying." Jerry said. "Alright?" "I just wanted to check with you guys. You know, this business is gonna be big." Kramer said excitedly as Jerry returned to his chair. "I just want to—okay." Kramer said, clearly hurt by Jerry's opinion. "Make their own pizza pie," Jessie huffed. "That's why there're chefs in a kitchen." She added dully.


	5. the Trouble With Joel

Kramer was only gone for a few seconds before the door re-opened. "One day. You'll beg me to make your own pie." Kramer pointed at Jerry dramatically and then closed the door behind him. Jerry shrugged helplessly as he dialled Joel's number. "Hi, Joel, This is Jerry. I hope you get this before you—" He fell silent for some reason.

"Oh, hi, Joel." Jerry answered and Jessie figured Joel picked up. "Oh, you just came in. Listen, I can't make it to the game tonight. I have to tutor my nephew. Yeah, he's got an exam tomorrow." Jerry lied and Jessie had to stifle her laughter. "Geometry. You know, Trapezoid, Rhombus. Anyway, listen, you take the tickets. They're at the will-call window. And I'm really sorry. Have a good time. We'll talk next week, okay? Yeah, yeah, I don't-fine, fine, bye." Jerry said with annoyance as he leaned towards the coffee table, trying to hang up the phone. He finally slammed the phone onto the receiver and Jessie opted out on laughing.

""Trapezoid"?" George asked. "I know. I'm really running out of excuses with this guy. I need some kind of excuse Rolodex." Jerry said, making a spinning motion with his arms.

It was evening now in Manhattan, New York Jerry and Jessie's friend, Elaine Benes was over, eating a piece of candy. "Come on. Let's go do something. I don't want to just sit around here." Elaine complained sounding definitely bored. "I want to!" Jessie said happily. She loved doing nothing and relaxing since her job was so time consuming with writing chapters for her newest book. "Okay." Jerry replied to Elaine's request.

"Aw man." Jessie complained loudly. "I was looking forward to watch Batman tonight, downstairs." She was basically offering her plans for that night. "Uh, no thanks." Elaine declined the offer through a mouth full of food. "Wanna get something to eat?" She asked Jerry. "Where do you wanna go?" He asked in return.

"I don't care. I'm not hungry." Elaine said indifferently. _Then why suggest?_ Jessie thought as she stood behind the counter with Jerry, Elaine stood at the head of the counter, by herself. "We could go to one of those Cappuccino places. They let you just sit there." Jerry said. "What are we gonna do there, talk?" Elaine questioned rhetorically. Jerry just stared at her like 'what does she want to do?' "We can talk." He agreed. "I'll go if I don't have to talk." Elaine said.

"We could do that when we're watching Batman." Jessie barged in, getting annoyed. "We are not watching Batman." Jerry stated. "Okay, then we'll just sit there." Jerry compromised with Elaine. "Okay, I'm gonna check my machine first." Elaine announced as she walked away from the counter. Jerry shook his head in disbelief with Elaine's pickyness. Jessie smirked to him as Elaine sat down on the new blue and black couch, she held the phone to her ear and started to dial her own number.

""Picking someone up at airport, jury duty…waiting for cable company…" Elaine was reading off of a piece of paper on the coffee table as Jerry approached the couch from behind. "Okay, just hand that over, please." Jerry demanded suspiciously. Jessie grew curious and trotted over to the couch to see what he was hiding. "What is this?" Elaine put the phone back in the receiver and picked up the piece of paper. "It's a list of excuses. It's for that guy, Horneck, who's at the game tonight with my tickets." Jerry explained as he walked around to the front of the couch.

"Really? You must hate him then." Jessie commented as she glanced over Elaine's shoulder to see the piece of paper. "I have that list now, so in case he calls, I just consult it… and I don't have to see him." Jerry says furthermore as Elaine turns around, grabbing the pencil attached to the clipboard. "God." She mutters in a chuckle. "I need it." Jerry protested. "Nah nah nah nah nah, Batman!" Jessie exclaimed, making Jerry glance to her.

Jessie then staggered back to the counter and consider leaving to go downstairs and make popcorn. Elaine laughed airily as she began to scribble something onto the piece of paper. "What are you doing?" Jerry scolded, standing behind Elaine, trying to see what she was writing. "I got some for you." Elaine told Jerry. "Oh, I don't need anymore." Jerry said honestly, but Elaine was still scribbling.

"No, no, no. These are good. Listen, listen." Elaine's smile begged to differ. "You ran out of underwear, you can't leave the house." Elaine suggested, turning around to face Jerry. This one suggested caused Jessie to burst out in laughter. "Very funny." Jerry mocked Elaine and casted Jessie a warning stare. Elaine chuckled and Jessie continued with her laughing.

"How about you've been diagnosed as a multiple personality? You're not even you. You're Dan." Elaine said funnily. "I'm Dan." Jerry exclaimed sarcastically. "Why Dan?" Jessie asked through her laughter. "Can I have my list back, please?" Jerry demanded and Elaine finally returned the list of excuses back to him. "Here, here." Elaine said, Jerry also took back his pencil Elaine was holding. "Jerry Seinfeld, I cannot believe you are doing this. This is absolutely infantile." Elaine scolded in disbelief. "Same." Jessie agreed as she stood behind the couch now.

The scratching of a pencil could be heard as Jerry crossed of Elaine's excuses. "What can I do?" Jerry asked loudly as he sat on the couch. "Deal with it. Be a man." Elaine replied confidently. "Oh, no." Jerry said dramatically as he placed the clipboard onto the table. "That's impossible. I'd rather lie to him for the rest of my life than go through that again. He was crying. Tears, accompanied by mucus." Jerry explained what went down with Joel in that restaurant.

"Very real, I tell ya." Jessie said. Elaine sat down on the arm chair and asked, "you made a man cry? I never made a man cry. I even kicked a guy in the groin once, and he didn't cry. I got the cab." Elaine said, surprised at her own words. "A couple of tough monkeys." Jerry commented shortly afterwards. Elaine chuckled as Kramer opened the door. "Oh, hi, Elaine. Hello, Z." Kramer looked at Elaine then to Jessie. "Hey, you missed a great game tonight, buddy." Kramer pointed to Jerry.

"Game?" Jerry asked. "Knick Game." Kramer reminded him. "Horneck took me. We're sitting two rows behind the bench. We were getting hit by sweat!" Kramer exclaimed as he opened up the fridge. "Wait. How does Horneck know you?" Jerry got up from the couch and approached Kramer. "Last week, when I, you know, gave you the phone." Kramer explained as Elaine now followed Jerry over to Kramer who was holding a glass bottle after closing the fridge.

Jessie darted for the couch and lay down on it, taking up all the space. "He's really into my pizza place idea." Kramer boasted. "This is too much." Jerry said, exasperated. "Wait. What pizza place idea?" Elaine asked curiously. "Oh no." Jerry and Jessie said in sync. "You get to make your own pie." Kramer told Elaine, ignoring the comments from the couple. "That sounds like a great idea. It would be fun." Elaine said.

"Kramer!" Joel's voice could be heard from the hallway. "Yeah!" He responded just as loudly. "Perfect." Jerry sighed in distress. "Hey!" Joel entered the apartment. "Okay, who wants meet loaf?" Kramer offered, holding a glass bottle of Ketchup. "No, thanks." Jerry replied. "No, no." Elaine shook her head. Kramer, Elaine, and Jerry looked to Jessie. "Not tonight, thanks." She replied.

"It's gonna be hot in a minute." Kramer announced, exiting the apartment. "So I thought you were tutoring your nephew." Joel was saying and Jessie glanced up from the couch. "We finished early." Jerry lied. "I'll bet." Joel looked to Elaine. "So are you going to introduce me to your nephew?" Joel asked. Jessie laughed into the arm chair of the couch. "Elaine Benes, this is Joel Horneck." Jerry did so. Elaine and Joel shook hands as he said, "Whoa, Nelson. This is Elaine. I thought you guys split up." Joel clamped a hand over Elaine's. "We're still friends." Jerry told Joel.

"So…" Joel said as Elaine took back her hand. "Thanks again for those tickets, but next week, I'm gonna take you." Joel added friendly. "How about next Tuesday night? Why don't you come along?" Joel looked to Elaine for confirmation. "Oh, no, no. Tuesday's no good because we've got choir practise." Elaine lied on the spot.

Jessie watched with a smirk. "Right." Jerry agreed. "How about you?" Joel clearly didn't remember Jessie's name. "I'm with them." Jessie replied honest sounding as she could. "Forgot about choir." Jerry said. "Yeah." Elaine began to add on to the lie. "We're—we're doing that evening… of Eastern European national anthems." Elaine stuttered. "Right. You know the wall being down and everything." Jerry supplied. "Well, what about Thursday night? I mean, they're playing the Sonics." Joel suggested, leaning towards Elaine. "Thursday is not good because we've gotta get to the hospital to see if we qualify as those organ donors." Elaine told Joel, patting her liver. "I should really try something like that." Joel said, inspired.

"You really should." Jerry encouraged sarcastically. "Well, let's just take a look here." Joel began, taking out a newspaper from his suite. "Forty-one home games. Let's see, Saturday night we got the Mavericks. If you don't like the Mavericks, next Tuesday, Lakers. I mean, you gotta like the magic right?" Joel read off the newspaper. "Now, let's see. On the road, on the road, on the road. Back, back on the 14th. They play the Bulls. You can't miss Air Jordan." Joel said matter of factly as Jessie got up from the couch, having heard enough about the Knicks over the last week.

"See ya." She whispered in Jerry's ear and kissed his cheek before departing. Jessie could smell the aura of Kramer's meatloaf cooking from his apartment as she made her way to the stairwell. It was amazing to her that she had only taught him once how to cook it recently and he could now cook meatloaf by himself.

Once in her apartment, she headed for the kitchen and started to make the popcorn she thought about earlier. Jessie soon had the popcorn ready and she then sat down on her scarlet coloured couch, with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn on her lap. She found the channel Batman was playing on and waited for the intro.


	6. One Year Anniversary

Jessie Zling was fast asleep on her couch when her morning alarm blared from her bedroom, waking her up. The television was still on playing some Friday morning mystery show. She groaned as she sat up, her alarm was playing music from WAXQ 104.3 FM, a classic rock station. Jessie then realized it was April 21st, her and Jerry's one year anniversary.

She sauntered to her bedroom then shut the small alarm clock off and danced her way into her closet. She pulled out a navy blue DaVinci bridesmaid dress from one of her aunt's weddings but no one would notice it was to be intended as a bridesmaid dress. Jessie changed her outfit into that dress and then headed off to the bathroom and eyed herself in the mirror. She looked too plain so she decided to apply a heavy set off cheery make up to her face.

Jessie applied blue eye shadow, eye liner, and lipstick, the colour really brought out her eyes. She stowed away her makeup into the golden makeup bag she kept for years. Jessie then went to her shoe collection inside her closet and pulled grabbed a pair of 80s City Limits Fancy Gold Beaded heels. She slipped them on and grabbed her purse and noticed the time on her golden watch: it was only 8:30 AM, she was sure Jerry was up at this hour.

Jessie walked to her living room to notice she had left the television on and shut it off finally. She opened the door and walked down the hallway over to the stairwell. One floor up and she walked to Jerry's apartment and politely knocked on the door. She was greeted by an exhausted Jerry. "You look like you're going to a wedding." He commented. Jessie batted Jerry with her purse. "It's our one year anniversary." She reminded him. "I know, I was kidding." He said. "Don't make jokes in the morning, you're not funny." Jessie requested as she sat down at the living room table.

"Have any plans?" Jessie questioned. "Nope, only to take you out to celebrate one year of us." Jerry said honestly. "Good, now get ready for the date." Jessie said with a smile.

—

It was around 6 PM when the couple finally decided to go to a restaurant nearby. Jerry drove since Jessie was all dressed up, she even put on some rose perfume and added some musical note earrings later on. The Toyota was parked outside and the couple was inside the fancy restaurant Jerry insisted on taking Jessie.

She ordered a steak while Jerry ordered some duck. "Well, well, well… Mr. Big Shot, I hope you're enjoying yourself." Jessie smirked as she rested her chin on her flat palm. "I am, the question is are you?" Jerry replied with a wider smirk. "I very much am." Jessie nodded once and took a sip of her Cola.

"I hope we can do this every month but that's not in my budget." Jessie remarked and stared out the nearby window. "That would be fun." Jerry agreed but sadly, he wasn't one to attend dates in fancy restaurants such as this one. The waitress finally came back with their meals and the two began to eat, enjoying what they paid for.

The eating was soon done, Jessie and Jerry were chatting about the weather. "It's been fair this week." Jessie said in appreciation. "The sun's been obeying us." Jerry agreed fully. "We should try to go on that vacation we were talking about in that laundry room." Jessie reminded Jerry. "For sure." Jerry nodded.

"Well," Jessie began, eyeing her golden watch which was now telling her it was getting late. "I had a lot of fun on this date. We should go home." She said simply with a sigh. Jerry leaned forwards and kissed Jessie passionately. The kiss lasted for a few seconds when the waitress returned with their bill. Jessie was the one to pull away and snatched the bill. "I'll pay." She offered. "No, let me." Jerry grabbed the bill from Jessie's hand. The cash they owned summed up to 40 dollars so Jerry got out his wallet and paid happily for the meal, leaving a 4 dollar tip for the waitress. He and Jessie rose from their seats and exited the fancy restaurant in linked arms.


	7. The Stock

"I think Superman probably has a very good sense of humour." Jerry stated as he, George, and Jessie sit at a table at the Restaurant. George is sipping from the straw in his drink. "I never heard him say anything really funny." George replied instantly. "At least not funnier than Batman." Jessie commented funnily. "But it's common sense," Jerry protested anyways, seeing how Jessie's argument was weak. "He's got super strength, super speed. I'm sure he's got super humour." He concluded, drinking from his mug.

George shook his head with disbelief and scoffed, "Jerry, either your born with a sense of humour or you're not, it's not gonna change." He pointed out. "He's got you there." Jessie grinned childishly. "Even if you go from the red sun of Krypton..." George said, demonstrating with a bottle of Mustard. "All the way to the yellow sun of the earth." George explained.

"Why would that one area of his brain not be affected by the yellow sun of the earth?" Jerry argued, holding up the Mustard bottle. "I don't know, but he ain't funny." George replied to a curious looking Jerry. George put the Mustard bottle back in place as Jessie took out her song book and started writing new lyrics for a song as Elaine approached the table and sat beside George. "Hi," She began, raising her hand apologetically. "I know, I know. I'm sorry I'm late." Elaine said. Jessie looked up and noticed she was wearing some sketchy dark sunglasses.

"No problem." Jerry said coolly as Elaine got settled in her spot on the bench. "I dropped a grape." She announced and George gave her an amused sort of look. "A grape?" Jessie repeated. "Pardon?" Was all George could muster. "I dropped a grape in the kitchen and it disappeared." Elaine explained her turmoil. "I couldn't find it." She shrugged helplessly. "I was- I was literally on my knees for ten minutes looking for this stupid grape." Elaine said dramatically with sheepish hand expressions.

"That could be annoying." Jessie commented as she was interested in her story. "I have no idea...wh-where it went." Elaine stuttered, possibly frustrated. Jerry looked at Elaine with the slightest bit of concern. "Were you crying? I mean, it's just a grape." He said tonelessly. "You'll find it." He added humorously. "No...I'm just getting over an allergy attack. This guy I'm going out with-" Elaine started. "Robert." Jerry said importantly. "Robert, yes, thank you." Elaine confirmed. Jerry glanced to Jessie who stared at him with a look of subtle annoyance. They look to George who forms a smile. "He has two cats and I'm allergic to them." Elaine shakes her head and lets out a short scoff. "Y'know. I finally meet a normal man..." There was a pause for silence as one of Jerry's hands hovered over the rim of his mug. Elaine and him shrug. "And I can't even go into his apartment, y'know, and of course, my apartment is the actor studio so we can't go there." Elaine said sadly.

"It's really causing a lot of problems, y'know? He won't even go away for the weekend because of these cats." Elaine added. "Crazy cat man... what has this world gone to?" Jessie mumbled after writing a few more words in her song book. "Guys with cats..." George shook his head in disapproval. "No...no..." He mumbled. "Jessie and I've been thinking about going away for a couple of days..." Jerry announced suddenly. "We hadn't talked about it since last week." Jessie scoffed at him. "Doesn't mean we won't go." Jerry said smartly. Elaine was rubbing her nose with a spoon while she piped up, "hey, why don't you two go to that place in Vermont I was telling you about?" "Y'know, that really charming place I was telling you about, that place with the separate faucets for hot and cold?" She suggested, taking her hand off the spoon handle and balancing it on her nose. "You'll love it." Elaine exclaimed happily, spreading her arms out wide to see if the spoon would stick to her nose. Jessie smirked at Elaine and giggled. Jerry stared at Elaine, amused and distracted. "That's exquisite, listen, if it's not too much trouble could you pass me that paper over there? Just the business sections..." George requested of Elaine who was closest to the papers. She unstuck the spoon from her nose and reached over and grabbed the specific newspapers.

"You better find that grape before it mutates into another life form." Jerry began as Elaine passed George the newspapers. "There was once a mutant grape that terrorized an entire town that nobody could handle, it was in the army, nobody could stop it." Jerry said sarcastically as Elaine smiled cheekily. "That's fascinating." Jessie stated sarcastically. "Apparently it had a pit of steel." Jerry added with skeptical eyes. "Up again," George said, reading from the newspaper as Elaine gave Jerry eyes of disbelief and somewhat of concern. "So be prepared when you go home." Jessie played along. "This is incredible." George said to the newspaper. "I'm-I'm gettin' it." George added. "You getting what?" Elaine asked as the three of them turned to George.

"A stock."

"What stock?" Jerry asked, unsurprised. George always had crazy ideas and they never cease to fail him.

"Did you ever meet my friend Simon?" George asked softly. "No," Jessie replied quickly and closed her song book, stowing it away into her purse. "Maybe." Jerry shook his head briefly. "He knows this guy Wilkinson, he always makes a fortune in the stock market. And now he's got this new thing and it's suppose to be a big merger...I wasn't even suppose to say anything. You guys should think about doing this, too." George explained. "How high is it suppose to go?" Jerry asked, highly interested in this subject. "I don't know. Simon said if I wanted to get involved with Wilkinson would tell me the exact, right minute to sell. You wanna do it?" George offered. Jessie and Jerry glance at each other cautiously. Jessie didn't really care what Jerry decides, she didn't need anymore money at the moment. "Boy, I don't know." Jerry said distantly. "I'd do it, but I don't have any money." Elaine answered.

"What kind of company is it?" Jerry inquired. "Syndrex, it's some kind of new technique for televising opera." George explained, showing them all the newspaper. "Televising opera?" Elaine asked with criticizing eyes. George shrugged innocently. "Some sort of electronic thing." He answered. "How much are you gonna invest?" Jerry questioned, still scanning the newspaper. "5,000." He replied.

"Ten-10,000." George changed his reply.

"5,000" He diverted back to his original answer after he saw the looks he received from his friends. They gawked at him like he was a maniac which was the usual case. "Boy," Jerry said, unimpressed as he and Elaine sit up. "C'mon, Wilkinson's got millions invested in this stock. It's gone up three points since I've been watching it." George prompted. "What if I lose it?" Jerry considers. "C'mon, go for 2500." George encourages a very sour looking Jerry. "We'll do it together, c'mon. C'mon, we're in it together." George made hand gestures between him and Jerry as Jessie showed no interested in the stock. Jerry smiled painstakingly and gave in, "alright, 2500." "That's it." George smiled proudly.


	8. Save the Tuna!

"Yeah, can I take your order?" The waitress asked, approaching the four with a pen and paper at the ready.

"Black coffee, please." Jessie requested without hesitation.

"Well, cheque to the raiser." George commented triumphantly, raising a hand at Jerry. Jessie wondered what that meant but hey, George is George.

"My bet, alright," Jerry added on.

"I'll open with..." He scanned the menu, not having time before since George distracted him with the Santrax stock Jessie disapproved of.

"Tuna sandwich," Jerry glanced up to the waitress hopefully whilst Jessie sighed quietly, knowing Elaine cared deeply for them.

As if on cue, Elaine tore her eyes away from the menu to stare at Jerry reapprovingly.

"Tuna?" She said, anguished.

"Oh, the dolphin thing?" He asked bracingly.

"I love dolphins!" Jessie out bursted sarcastically- honestly she didn't mind them.

Elaine glanced to Jessie. "I know, right?" She was still upset though glad someone else appreciated them too.

Jerry captured Elaine's attention again. "They're dying in the net." She continued softly.

Jessie cringed at the thought.

No animal should have to suffer...

"Oh... the whole concept of lunch is based on Tuna. Jerry raised his hands defensively.

"Jerry, can't you incorporate one selfish act in your daily routine?" Elaine inquired, as if challenging him.

George and Jessie watched as the former couple bantered, it was odd. Almost like they were still together instead of Jessie and Jerry.

"Hey, when I'm driving I let people in front of me all the time," Jerry protested honestly.

Jessie could believe that.

"It's true." She verbalized it so it would be a meaningful thought. "Thank you, Jessie." Jerry smiled at her then turned his head back towards Elaine.

"I'm always waving everybody in," he continued, creating hand motions as if he were currently on the road. This caused Jessie to smirk widely.

"Go ahead, go ahead." He continued to make sharp hand gestures, waving comically.

Jessie fell into giggles while George remained unusually silent. Elaine stated at Jerry, scathed. "Alright, alright. I'll have the chicken salad." Jerry finally gave in upon seeing Elaine's hurt expression.

Jessie rarely ordered any food if Elaine was there. She'd only eat vegetarian dishes if so and drinks.

Elaine glanced down at the menu. "Um, and I'm gonna have an English muffin with margarine on the side and a cup of coffee. She gazed up at the waitress who jotted this down fervently. "'Kay, what about you?" She questioned, looking at George who made eye-contact with her as he held a glass in a hand and the other, a closed menu.

"I'll have the Tuna." He requested decisively, giving the waitress the menu as did Jessie.

Jessie, Jerry, and Elaine casted George an incredulous stare.

After all of Elaine's fuss, George ordered tune anyways.

He's got some nerve. Jessie allowed herself to think.

/\

Jessie and Jerry were in a Food Variety store, they drove in Jerry's Toyota, he was holding the basket as Jessie eyed everything in sight in case she wanted something she didn't know she wanted. She did notice Jerry was wearing her favourite brown leather Jack of his.

"I have to say... those people talking behind us really ruined that movie for me," he complained to Jessie who encouraged this.

Only because it sucks not having anyone to rant/vent to.

"I could've done something; why tell me now?" Jessie's Queens accent dragged; full of concern and annoyance.

Annoyance because Jerry failed to tell her during the movie, partially wasting her money,

Concerned because she cares.

"What were you gonna do?" Jerry asked. "I gave the guy the 'Half-Turn'," he does the slight motion. "Then I gave the guy the 'Full-Turn'," he demonstrated it precisely. "With the eye-roll." He turned his head, creating a goofy face to accompany it.

"Beyond that, I'm risking a punch in the mouth." Jerry concluded, picking a box of his favourite cereal up, showing an employee the very box.

"Understandable but I coulda precluded it," Jessie shrugged, gazing up at the box in the air.

"Excuse me, do you have these in puffs?" Jerry yelled his inquiry. "No puffs, just flakes." The employee responded shortly.

Jessie arched her eyebrows, curious. How could they not have it in stock? Before Jessie could investigate, Jerry already decided he didn't really care so he placed the box of cereal into the basket, giving Jessie an indifferent shrug.

"Have you thought anymore about that trip?" Jerry asked thoughtfully, walking to another section of the store where Jessie followed. "I'd really find it convenient if we left soon," Jessie replied smartly. "You still wanna go to Vermont?" Jerry inquired about specifically the state as he retrieved a foo item out of the freezer and grabbed a second off the shelf again.

"Are you sure?" The blue eyed woman asked cautiously. "Yeah, trips like these will develop our intimacy level. It's like putting a relationship through a time compresser." He said, standing in front of Jessie. "Where we would be six months from now, we accomplish in three days." Jerry concluded, Jessie's heartbeat faster.

Where would this trip take them?

Would he-nah, he's too sensible... Jessie's thoughts trailed off about the possibility of proposal.

Was this the whole reason FOR the trip?

"Let's get packing." Jessie exclaimed happily. Thinking Jessie formed no clues, Jerry grinned as the long-time couple headed over to the counter.

"Can we go fishing up there?" Jessie asked, her face shone brightly like a child's. "Sure, Blues, Carp, Marlin?" Jerry agreed, his hands resting on his hips.

"They have Marlin in Vermont?" Jessie asked, highly confused.

"Yeah, big fighting Marlin," Jerry replied with a grin that Jessie found melted her heart as he pretended to hold a fishing rod that jerked dangerously back and forth.

Jerry picked up the first New York Times from the newspaper rack in front of the counter, eagerly flipping to a section as the couple's short-lived fun ended.

"Jerry..." Jessie said, reproachful. "The stock is the same as you checked it earlier; there are no changes after the market closes this stock is still down," "I know but this is a different paper, thought maybe they have different... sources," Jerry informed Jessie his theory to which she offered him an unassuming smile.

/

Inside Jerry's apartment, he and Jessie were looking over a map of Vermont. Jerry had a toy car on the map, driving it with a finger while making car noises.

Jessie refrained laughter, basking in her evident maturity.

Jerry highlighted a specific route on the map as their friend, Kramer entered in his usual, funny way Jessie admired.

He shut the door, tapping importantly against the piece of paper in his hand. "Huh?" He questioned, capturing Jessie and Jerry's attention.

"Is that my paper?" Jerry demanded, pointing with his orange highlighter.

Jessie then noticed the colour of his shirt. It was a pink collared shirt with buttons Jessie adored it like no tomorrow.

She was wearing a blue velvet shirt with a sweetheart neckline and a pair of faded blue jeans with white flats.

"Uh... bad news, my friend," Kramer started, Jessie went to sit on the light blue couch Jerry recently bought.

It matched her outfit.

"What- what news?" Jerry asked, disappointed by this as Kramer approached, he still pointed as Jessie rested her chin on the back of the couch, watching with mild interest.

"Santrax," Kramer stated.

Clearly, Jerry knew what this meant as Jessie didn't. "Oh, come on," Jerry was devestated, his arm falling to his side.

"It's down again?" He asked, slightly irritated. "Only two and a half points." Kramer informed Jerry as he put his hands on his sides.

"Told you shouldn't've bet into it," Jessie said wisely, amused.

"Oh, I can't believe it. Let me see that," Jerry rose from his chair sluggishly, feeling a failure of himself.

Kramer momentarily pulled the paper from Jerry's reach playfully then put it in Jerry's hands.

He read it, squinting.

"That's four and a half points in three days. That's almost half my money," Jerry complained frantically, walking away from Kramer, to the other side of the living room, Jessie's gaze followed him.

She'd offer him financial help but he'd relentlessly refused.

"I told ya," Kramer stated. "Yeah, you and Jessie told me," Jerry joined Jessie on the couch, sitting very close to her.

She smelled of roses.

"All manipulated with Chi-Pods. You can't win." Kramer added knowingly, hoping to give Jerry some relief as he stood beside the couch when Jerry took the phone off the receiver.

"There's one thing I don't understand... why does it please you?" He inquired, mystified as Jessie watched attentively.

She gave Kramer an apologetic expression.

"George Costanza please," Jerry requested as Kramer talked over him.

"I-I don't care. I'm telling you to get rid of that STOCK NOW!" Kramer shouted at the phone.

"THANK YOU." Jessie said and she and Kramer high fived. "George, the stock, what's going on?" Jerry asked, quite impatient with his friend.

"Tell him," Kramer urged.

"Just say 'sell 'em'- sell it!" He added, equally loud.

"Well, where is the guy?" Jerry inquired.

Silence as the trio waited for a response.

"Nothin', almost half my money's gone," Jerry informed George, whining hysterically. Kramer and Jessie waited with anticipation. Kramer sharply jerked.

"Well-well call me right back." Jerry said, hanging up the phone. "Mmm," Kramer said irritably.

"Nobody can reach Wilkinson, he hasn't been home or his office in the past three days," Jerry explained.

"I can't believe you put your money in that Santrax, you could've invested in my roll-out tie dispenser," Kramer suggested.

"I would," Jessie admitted seriously. "Knowing this guy?" Jerry raised his eyebrows suspiciously at her.

"Y-yeah." Jessie's nerve faltered.

Jerry readjusted his seating, "roll-out tie dispensers?" He gave Kramer a quizzical expression as Jessie crossed her legs, a happy bounce of her foot visible as she thought about Vermont.

"What was that one?" Jerry asked expectantly.

"Okay," Kramer began calmly.

"You're in a restaurant; you've got a very big meeting coming up," he added. "Okay." Jerry prompts him.

"Oh, man," Kramer glances down briefly at his shirt, pinching it as if there was a tie.

"You got Mustard on your tie!" He exclaimed. "Oh no!" Jerry added, a giggle earned from Jessie. "You just, chee, tear it off," he imitated the procedure. "And voo..." Kramer made the noise as a hand goes down his chest as if a new tie was created. "You got a new one right here. Bam! You're gone." Kramer concluded coolly.

"You're gone alright," Jerry said funnily.

He shuffled to the kitchen. "Hey, are you going on a trip with the map?" Kramer asked after noticing it.

Jessie was slightly shocked Kramer was observant today but she could never tell with him.

"Yeah, we're going to Vermont for a few days," Jerry told Kramer before taking a sip of his water bottle.

"Hey, can I use your place for a few days? I got a... bunch of friends coming over this weekend,"

Kramer asked politely.

"What friends?" Jerry asked suspiciously. You never know with Kramer.

"Well it's uh- just some people I met at a Rock concert." He responded hesitantly.

"Rock is awesome!" Jessie commented, Kramer smirked as Jerry's phone rang.

Jerry nodded, unsure.

"Mind if they use your bed?" Kramer wondered. Jessie wasn't agreed with it but this was Jerry's apartment and hers was below it.

Jerry stayed quiet as he went to the phone, leaving his water bottle and cap on the kitchen counter.

Sometimes he couldn't believe Kramer.

"'Cause they're really good people, Jerry. I'm telling ya- they're anarchist, they're huge," Kramer creates a grand gesture with his arm as Jerry speaks on the phone.

"Yeah. George, what? You're kidding. Well, what's wrong? So what are we gonna do?" Jerry asks as Kramer and Jessie take on concerned expressions.

"Great. Alright, I'll speak to you later," Jerry said, finality lacing his voice as he proceeds to put the phone back.

"Wilkinson," he stands up straight, dramatic as the other two listen.

"The guy who's suppose to tell us when to sell the stock. He's in the hospital." Jerry announced.

Kramer nodded knowingly, raising his eyebrows cockily.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Promise to update frequently. Also, keep in mind its now

June 1990. The very first episode only aired in 1989.

Also, who thinks Jerry should propose in Vermont? If so, season 2'd probably be about wedding planning. Elaine as Maid of Honour maybe. But could you imagine?


	9. the Deal With Wilkinson pt1

"You don't know what's wrong with him?" Jerry was asking George as they stood in a Cleaners 1 Day service joint with Jessie. "All Simons was able to find out is that he's in the hospital," George imparted to Jerry. "Okay, fine. Has Simons been in touch?" Jerry inquired, a blue article of clothing hung from one of his arms. Jessie stayed silent with her arms folded over her chest, she was in deep thought, wondering how Jerry would propose in Vermont though she had no trace of proof and searching for the ring she wouldn't do as thats too sneaky!

"Of course he's been in touch with him! He left two messages... he just hasn't heard back yet," George shrugged, apparently clueless. After hearing this, Jessie stopped her train of thought and gave George her best scowling face which George saw. "You should buy a card for Wilkinson," she stated reasonably. "Yes, ma'am," George cowarded, causing Jessie to smirk. "Well, this is it, I'm sellin'!" Jerry said firmly after watching George and Jessie interact all so calmly. "Jerry, just give it a little more time," George requested serenely, trying to persuade his best friend who had his free arm around Jessie's shoulders.

Jessie smiled at Jerry reassuringly, noticing the light brown leather jacket he wore and his Navy Blue sweatshirt.

"I never shoulda gotten involved with this! I'm a nervous wreck, I'm not cutout for investing," Jerry degraded himself. "Alright, alright. Thats it! I'm gonna go down there," George announced, all serious like, raising a decisive hand and returned it to his side. Jessie and Jerry throw George dull, bewildered glances. "Where?" Jerry asked incredulously. "To the hospital," George replied significantly. "The hospital?" Jerry inquired curiously. "Oh, great. This is my fault," Jessie said gravelly. She didn't want George to fall into trouble under her account.

Jessie liked to avoid trouble.

"I'm gonna find out what's going on. Alright?" George informed the worried couple. "Are you nuts? You don't even know the guy," Jerry pointed out lowly. "Consider that?" Jessie questioned, intrigued. "So what?" George snapped. "I start talking to him you know, casual. Work my way around to it," George explained, his hand motions are rhythmic. "What if he's in an Iron Lung or something?" Jerry asked logically.

 _He's being a bit dramatic..._ Jessie thought as she watched the two best friends conversate.

"What're you gonna do?" Jerry continues, taking his arm off Jessie's shoulders and knocked on one of the metal tables so George would think twice but he isn't paying attention. "How ya feeling, Mr. Wilkinson? Cshhhh..." Jerry mimicked the noise of oxygen escaping a pretend Iron Lung. George involuntarily sees as it had caught his attention.

Jessie tried not to laugh- she enjoyed Jerry's dark humour too much. How could she not when he puts a lot of effort into it?

"By the way: what's happening with Sandrex?" Jerry glared at George dauntingly, earning an escaped giggle from Jessie as she observed this prediction. "Maybe he's there resting," George suggested sharply. "Who goes to a hospital to rest?" Jerry said, grabbing the upper hand. "What are you, a doctor?" George challenged sarcastically. Jessie shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Okay. Fine, fine," Jerry raised his arms, defeated.

Jessie ducked so she could avoid getting back hand slapped.

"When are you going down there?" Jerry interrogated demandingly. "Today," George responded as the person in front of them in line left the dry cleaners. "Okay, I'm going today," He added with finality to a certain degree. Jessie looked to George disbelievingly. "Just don't do anything until you hear from me," George patted his chest, indicating himself. "Alright," Jerry mumbled, walking up to the counter of the dry cleaners as two people entered. Jessie and George stayed by the wall, waiting.

"Boy, do I have to get to a bathroom," George announced, grumbling impatiently as he was suddenly face to face with an elderly woman. Jessie covered her mouth with a hand, refraining from giggling and all she could do was smirk. The woman stared at George, disgusted. Jessie played with the zipper of her leather jacket, amused. The woman and George were ensued in a staring competition. "You and him? For shame," she commented, loathsome as she observed how beautiful and unique Jessie seemed with the fringe of her hair dyed green.

"No ma'am, I'm dating that guy," Jessie divulged proudly, pointing with her other hand to the man standing before the counter. The older woman followed Jessie's finger and eyed Jerry sinisterly.

"Good choice." The woman admitted approvingly and scowled at George.

 _That was random but this is New York..._ Jessie trailed off, aboard her train of thoughts.

"May I help you?" The employer behind the counter asked kindly. "Yeah, I picked up this shirt here yesterday. Its completely shrunk," Jerry responded, showing the employee by holding the shirt higher by the hanger. "There's absolutely no way I can wear it!" Jerry said, greatly flustered. "When did you bring it in?" The employer asked smartly. "Whats the difference? Do you see the size of this shirt?" Jerry asked quizzically. "You got a receipt?" The man behind the counter raised. "I-I can't find the receipt," Jerry said, devastated with himself. He really can't. Jessie and Jerry searched their apartments top to bottom. The two didn't even go on their weekly date. Jerry considered that as a couply thing to do that day.

"You need to find the receipt," the cashier prompted. "Forget about the receipt. Alright, even if I had the receipt, look at it- its a hand puppet..." Jerry insisted, waving his other hand at it to make his point matter. "What am I gonna do with this?" Jerry inquired, dumbfounded.

 _Let Micky have the shirt..._ Jessie immediately thought of her unusually short friend. It would fit him... barely but it would be a generous offer.

"Yes, but how do I know we did this shirt?" The cashier countered. "Well, what do you think this is a little scam I have? I take this tiny shirt all over the city, conning dry cleaning businesses out of money?" Jerry reasoned, surprised. George and Jessie stand behind Jerry, witnessing the poor customer service unfolding. "In act, forget about the money! I just once would like for once a dry cleaner to admit that something was their fault. Thats what I want! I want an admission of guilt," Jerry rambled on with such intense attitude Jessie couldn't decipher how to describe it.

"Ooh, _burn_!" She shrieked, giving into her laughter that George induced earlier.

"Maybe you asked for it to be washed?" The cashier interjected hastily. "No. Dry. Cleaned," Jerry responded, glancing at his shoes as not to flip out. He gazed up at the cashier. "Let me explain to you something, okay? With certain types of fabrics the chemicals react, causing-" By this lecture, Jerry was leaning on the counter, beyond impatience.

"You shrunk it, you know you shrunk it. Just tell me you shrunk it!" Jerry requested forcefully. The cashier glanced ashamedly around Jerry and shadowy made eye-contact with him. "I shrunk it." He finally admitted with a touched expression.

 **A/N: I'll try to update this weekly. Its super fun to write! Hope ya'll are enjoying it.**


	10. the Deal With Wilkinson Pt2

In Jerry's apartment, Elaine sneezed.

"Bless you," Jerry condoled briefly. Elaine and Jessie were sitting on Jerry's blue couch, Jessie farthest from Elaine as far as she could make possible without being off the couch. Elaine was blowing her nose with a Kleenex as Jessie watched Jerry opening a cupboard in his kitchen. "Thank you," Elaine replied, her voice muffled. "What evidence is there that cats are so smart anyway, huh? What do they do? Because they're clean?" Elaine pondered, appalled.

She clicked her tongue childishly.

"I'm sorry. My uncle Pete showers four times a day and he can't count to ten so don't give me hygiene," Elaine scoffed, bringing the Kleenex up to her nose again.

"Cats are cute," Jessie added bubbly.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Jerry inquired, pouring hot water from his tea kettle into a mug.  
"I don't know, I can't think of any solution," Elaine supplied, dabbing at her nose before sniffing loudly. There's an uneasy silence. She glanced at Jerry evilly, Jessie badly wished to see Elaine's face in this exact moment of time.

Elaine grinned.

"Unless of course, they should meet with some unfortunate accident," she suggested mischevously.

"Elaine, you can't harm animals! Remember the tuna?" Jessie scolded her friend instantly. "Just a little," Elaine glanced to Jessie pleadingly.

"What do you think a hot man would charge to rub out a couple of cats?" Elaine asked Jerry. Jessie sighed hopelessly.

Elaine was crazy!

"Well, it couldn't be too expensive. Thirteen, fourteen bucks a cat," Jerry estimated funnily. "What do you think Jerry- since Jessie isn't on board-do you wanna make twenty-eight bucks?" Elaine interrogated seriously, waiting for Jerry's reply. "I'm no cat killer," her imparted, raising a hand defensively. He drank from his coffee mug. "How about..." Elaine began, standing up from the blue couch. "We go over there right now... and we shave them?" She asked, smirking as she walked over to Jerry.

"I'd really like to go, Elaine but George is coming back from the hospital. I gotta wait for him but otherwise, I would definitely go," Jerry nodded. Jerry responded vaguely. "Oh, man. He's nuts!" Elaine exclaimed disapprovingly as she picked up her coffee mug.

Jessie stared over to the kitchen, smiling. She didn't want any of what they were drinking, she was fine.

"Yeah, he's nuts. You wanna phump off a couple of cats," Jerry chastised as Elaine walked back to the couch.

Kramer opened the door in his usual unsteady manner. Jessie was neutral to the whole thing, sometimes she didn't notice it. He tapped the newspaper in his hand obnoxiously. "I know, I know. It's down again," Jerry said sadly, leaning against a counter.

Jessie observed the mug in his hand was the exact colour of his Navy Blue shirt.

"How much down altogether?" Kramer asked, amused as she shut the door. "I don't know, $1,500?" Jerry responded uneasily, glancing at Kramer as he drank from his drink.

Jessie was outraged, "our trip!" She yelled. "It's still on," Jerry promised lightly.

"Wow," Kramer said, surprised. "You don't have to say 'wow', I know it's wow," Jerry added, vexed.  
Kramer shrugged coolly, grinning widely. "And there's that smile again," Jerry scolded. "What is that?" He demanded.

The intercom buzzed beside Kramer, scaring him as his shoulders jolted up. Kramer walked away skittishly from the door as Jerry went to answer the intercom. "It's George," he announced dully as Elaine stood by the shelf and Kramer approached the window, picking up the binoculars off the sill. He dragged down some blinds for a clear view, spying into the binoculars.

"Huh, oh, look at this one by the bus stop. Jerry, come here, take a look at this," Kramer requested, keeping a watch on something. Jessie was watching him curiously from her end of the couch she needn't crane her head. Jerry placed his mug on the kitchen/ living room table. "I really don't need to look," Jerry insisted calmly. "What a body," Kramer stated, audibly impressed. Jessie was horrified by Kramer's peeping ways. "Yeah, that's for me," he added idly as Jerry flipped through the newspaper.

"Would ya stop?" Jessie said sternly, glancing up at Jerry. "Sorry, Jessie," he responded sincerely.

"Yeah, you're just what she's looking for too," Jerry jeered, quickly glancing at his friend. "A stranger leering through a pair of binoculars ten floors up," Jerry commented mockingly. "I'm gonna go down there and try and talk to her?" Kramer announced joyously, literally hopping from one foot to the other, the pair of binoculars bounced against his chest as he darted for the door.

Jessie's eyes followed his energized movements, wishing she wasn't in such a lethargic state being anemic. Kramer finally opened the door and bolted out of there. George entered a second after, not as ecstatic as Kramer.

Jerry walked around lamely with the mug in his hand. The door swung open and Jessie eyed her friend sympathetically. Jerry raised his arms questioningly, George approached the couch making Jessie flee it as George tumbled onto the couch.

Jessie went to stand beside Jerry instantly, glaring at George for stealing her spot.

"What?" Jerry pondered aloud as the pillows on the blue couch were suddenly disarranged. "What? Did you go down there?" He interrogated as Jessie and him approach the back of the couch.  
George nodded small.

Jessie leaned over and played with a few strands of what remained of George's hair soothingly.

"Did he tell you what's gonna happen?" Jerry pestered, also leaning forward.

George shook his head cheerlessly. "How long were you there?" There's a pause. "Fifteen seconds," he announced.

Jessie gently twirled a strand of his hair, frowning in concern.

"You told him you knew Simons?" Jerry inquired, George rolled onto his back and Jessie retracted her hand and rested it on her hip. "Yeah, I mentioned Simons. Next thing I knew, I'm in the parking lot," George told the couple who listened eagerly. George glanced at them briefly before returning his head to the pillow.

"Perhaps they had some kind of falling out. I'll tell you one thing- I don't know what he's got but for a sick guy he's very strong," George added as he finally ascended from the couch. Jessie ran to reclaim her seat and crossed her legs, showing off her Nike shoes. Elaine emerged from the bathroom, toilet paper at her nose.

"Well, that's it. Look, I'm going to Vermont, I don't want to think about it- I'm selling," Jerry said confidently.

"Good choice," Jessie remarked, relieved.

Elaine stood between the friends, watching George as she dabbed her nose. "Didn't work out?" Elaine questioned inaudibly, due to her stuffed nose. "Not quite," George said distractedly, patting his chest absentmindedly.

"But- what are you gonna do about the stock?" Elaine asked inquisitively. George stood beside the ajar door, his hand on the doorknob. "I'm keeping it-I'm going down with the ship." George replied, also creating a sinking motion with his hand.


	11. Vermont Proposal

Jerry and Jessie were finally in Vermont, sitting in a living room type joint. They were indoors only because there was a relentless rainfall. Jessie and Jerry were cuddled upon the fanciest couch Jessie ensconced upon. There were four other people so the couple rarely conversated. Jerry wished the rain would cease soon so he could propose to Jessie afore time.

"Y'know this guy I'm getting my sneakers from I'm getting a discount," Jerry said conversationally to Jessie, propping a foot on a knee cap, patting his leg unheedingly. "I know, you told me," Jessie reminded Jerry. He usually never repeated himself so Jessie caught a notion he was nervous about something. "Oh, yeah, right," Jerry said dully.

 _When will it stop raining? I'm so anxious to ask Jessie_. "Hey, I've always admired your hairdye," Jerry complimented honestly.  
"Thanks, Jer," Jessie smiled appreciatively, ruffling up his hair playfully. "Some weather, huh?" Jessie inquired, taking a gander back out the widow.

An older man with a white shirt ambled past. "That's the manager. Wanna see if we can get another room?" Jerry offered, pointing at the manager. "Oh no, it's okay," Jessie responded nonchalantly. "Uh, do you find the separate faucets for the hot and cold charming?" Jerry added curiously. "Eh," Jessie shrugged indifferently.

She honestly didn't care about how many faucets there were.

"What do you wanna do this afternoon?" Jerry asked quizzically. Jessie pondered this thoroughly.

Not having been to Vermont before, Jessie had no idea what tourist attractions were interesting or not. "What can we do? It's raining," Jessie pointed out sadly. "We could play _Sorry!_ We could play steal the old man's bundle," he suggested wisely. "Hey, what's that perfume you're wearing?" Jerry inquired conversationally.

"Terre du Sud by Michel Klein," Jessie replied instantly.  
"Nice," Jerry accoladed.

"Excuse me sir, can I have a look at that business section?" He asked kindly, reaching his arm towards the man sitting at the table of the lobby who was skimming through it. "The stock?" Jessie posed demandingly. Jerry gently grabbed the business section. "Thank you," Jerry said automatically as he retook his spot beside Jessie, now consumed with the newspaper. "I thought you got out of it," she expounded. "I did. I'm just curious it's been almost a week I wanna check it out," Jerry explained, extending the newspaper to it's full length as his eyes focused on the particular column. "6 points," Jerry leered, analyzing the page. "It's up 6 points," he repeated hysterically.

"Told ya not to sell," Jessie said wisely. She was now on the opposite side of the fence now that the stock was look up. This occurred often which Jessie considered one of her flaws.

"You did not tell me not to sell," Jerry countered matter-of-factly. "Yes I did. The market fluctuates, remember?" Jessie reminded Jerry calmly. "Look, Jessie, of course the market fluctuates, everybody knows that. I just got fluctuated out of four thousand dollars," Jerry responded saucily, still nervous about proposing. "That's probably why-" Jessie cut herself off, not being one to start an argument. "What?" Jerry intrigued, quirking a brow. "Uh, nothing?" Jessie backed down at once, shrinking into the couch. "No-it's probably why..." Jerry urged patiently, wrapping an arm around Jessie affectionately.

"That's probably why we're staying here because you lost money on the stock," Jessie stated gloomily.

Although Jessie offered financial support, Jerry as usual refused which caused her to become upset and mystified. Jerry scratched the back of his head, seeking distraught. He didn't respond and the silence was unsettling.

•••

Eventually the rain halted and the couple currently were strolling in circles around a fountain. Jerry ensured the ring in the box was in a pocket of his. He was less nervous now that he had time to mull over how to propose to Jessie and the fountain was of his advantage.

Jerry abruptly turned and stood in front of Jessie, making her falter her walk. Jessie froze as Jerry began kneeling on the ground next to the fountain. She intently listened to the spud of the falling water, briefly wondering if Jerry was in ill health but then she realized what was to prevail. Jessie's hand covered her mouth, shocked. The boxed ring flat on his palm. The sleek black fabric did not catch Jessie's attention as much as the ring had. It was a yellow gold band with a diamond that was almost transparent like. There soon were tears trickling down Jessie pink (pink from blushing) cheeks. Jerry gazed up at Jessie admiringly.

"Jessienna Zerlinger, will you marry me?" Jerry asked unusually quietly.

Jessie gulped, forced from the tears. "Yes," she answered, unhesitant.

There was no stray of doubt in Jessie's mind that she wanted this. Was that why Jerry agreed to invest in the stock to help regain his money due to the cost of the engagement ring? Jerry smiled dazzlingly at her as he slipped the diamond ring on her finger. Jessie gushed over it briefly. She threw her arms around his neck and softly nuzzled her nose against his and lowered her head to kiss his lips passionatley, hugging him close to her.

"I love you," Jessie said as the happy tears faded away as she and Jerry gazed into each other's eyes. "Love you, too," he responded truthfully, kissing Jessie's cheek.

•••

"Let me see it!" Elaine shrieked giddily as she, Jerry, and Jessie sat at a table in the centre of Monk's Café. Jessie spread out her fingers and extended her left arm, showing off her hand that sported the diamond ring. Elaine examined her hand admiringly and grinned. "You'll be Mrs. Seinfeld!" She exclaimed gleefully.

Jessie was grateful Elaine was okay with it considering she and Jerry were once an item.

Almost as quick, Elaine gave Jessie her left hand back which she set on the edge of the table. She tried not to gloat over it but since her love for Jerry proved undying and couldn't help showing off the beauty.

"Ha, ha, ha. Cha-Ching," George said cheerily, returning from a counter to the table. George was rapturous-still was- upon hearing the news from Jessie and Jerry.

"My friends are getting married!" He shouted radiantly. That caused a few people to ogle him mundanley.

"He kills me. He kills me," George stated, pointing at a dark skinned man as he neared the table. Jessie occupied herself by staring at her ring. Jerry glanced up to George as he rested his arm on the top of Jessie's chair nonchalantly. "Have something else. Have a little dessert," George insisted generously. "I'm good, thanks," Jerry declined, stuffed to the max.  
"Elaine, get something. It's all taken care of," George offered. "No, I'm kid of full," she rejected the offer as she was leaning back on her chair. "So don't finish it!" George protested encouragingly. "She's full," Jerry repeated sternly. "Jessie?" George questioned, smiling happily. "No thanks," Jessie replied immediately. She wasn't full or hungry-she was adequate.

George held a cigar in a hand delicately. Jessie was glad George was in an uplifting mood for once. It definitely spread. "So big daddy.  
I'm curious, how much did you clear on your little transaction all tall?" Jerry interrogated. "I don't like to discuss figure," George responded as he sat back in his chair carelessly. "How much?" Jerry demanded, squeezing Jessie's shoulder as she was acting oddly. "I don't know- eight thousand. It's a Hyundai." George smirked, waving dismissively.  
Jessie grimaced at the smell of the cigar yet she was craving one. "I told you not to sell," George sneered knowingly. "Simon's made money. Wilkinson cleaned up," he continued, creating a sweeping motion with his hand. "So, Wilkinson's out of the hospital now?" Jerry asked curiously. Jessie paid attention to this, she was genuinely concerned. "No," he answered dully.

"You'd be surprised. You don't recover that quickly from a nose job," George added, intrigued. Jessie's concern and empathy vanished automatically.

She doesn't believe in plastic surgery. "Pathetic," she mumbled, distraught.

Elaine sneezed into her hands after awkward glances were exchanged. "Is that still from those cats?" Jerry questioned, retrieving a napkin from the dispenser on the table to hand one to Elaine. Jessie grimaced abhorrently. "No. I just got a cold," Elaine explained as she wiped her nose. "So whatever happened?" Jerry inquired as Jessie traced her finger across the diamond of her ring. Elaine jerked her head briskly, caused by the reaction of the sneeze. "I gave him an ultimatum," Elaine started. Jerry prompted her to continue with a gesture of a hand. Elaine shrugged. "He chose the cats?" George said wondrously, turning slightly to look at Elaine. "They're really clean animals," Elaine sighed hurtfully. "I gotta say: that's pretty bad, losing out to a cat," Jerry commented insensitively.

"I'm so sorry," Jessie added comfortingly.

"Sweetheart," George said, waving a waitress over and brandished an amount of money. The waitress approached the table quietly. "No, no, no, no, no. That should cover," George stated, giving the waitress the money. He chuckled joviantly. "Just, uh. Give me the bill," he requested softly, holding it in his hands sufdenly. He scanned the bill and took back a bull from the waitress and returned the receipt to her.

"C'mon, c'mon." George demanded frantically.


	12. Distant Neighbours

After returning to her apartment, Jessie darted straight for the phone and informed her parents John and Ester Zling to update them of her status. They were ecstatic about hearing the news. Then she let her brother, Calvin Zling know and he was iffy about it and he was currently staying over at Jessie's. Jerry and Calvin had met before and left an adequate first impression.  
...

"She can't kill me, right?" George asked cautiously as he, Jerry, and Jessie sat waiting in Jessie's 1973 Corvette Stingray. Jessie was behind the wheel as she glanced from side to side and wondered what her brother, Calvin Zling was doing in her apartment all alone.

"No, of course not," Jerry responded sanguinely from shotgun as Jessie listened quietly.  
"What do you think, Jessie?" George asked for a second opinion. "Either she does or she doesn't, it's not your fault," she piped up uneasily as she wasn't sure how badly George messed up.

"People break up all the time," George stated, causing Jessie to look over at him skeptically. "Not that you two will," he said reassuringly from the backseat as he gave her a soft expression, showing that he knew they could stay together forever.

"Everyday," Jerry added expeditiously that Jessie couldn't hear it. Jessie returned her gaze out the window. "It just didn't work out. What can I do? I wanted to love her, I tried to love her. I couldn't," George explained hurriedly, shrugging his shoulders miserably as he felt ashamed for his actions.

"You tried," Jerry said somewhat loud as he glanced to George. "I kept looking at her face. I'd go: "C'mon, love her. Love her!"" He admitted and grimaced as he went that far with effort. "Did you tell her you loved her?" Jerry asked curiously. "Oh, I had no choice. She squeezed it out of me. She'd tell me she loved me. Alright, at first, I just look at her. I'd go "Oh, really?" or "Boy, that's that's something."" George continued dramatically, creating all kind of motions with his body.

Jessie glanced over her shoulder as she watched him speak. It was fascinating to her that George could be in a relaionship. "Then what'd you do?" She asked encouragingly, eager to hear how George decided he wasn't in love. "But, eventually you have to come back with "Well, I love you."" He told Jessie matter-of-factly, as if everyone should know this.

Jessie had to disagree; no one should be forced to say something they don't want to. "You know, you can only hold out for so long," George added, disappointed with himself for not resisting longer.

"You're a human being!" Jerry out bursted reasonably. "George, George," Jessie began, attempting to capture his attention. "If you don't feel you should say "I love you" then don't. I didn't at first," Jessie revealed lamely as Jerry looked to her, remembering the first six months of their relationship. He was worried he chose the wrong woman and was relieved by their seventh month she told him she loved him.  
"Really?" George inquired, wondrous of how they managed without the two way street of admitting their love for one another. He guessed everything was for the best as he reminded himself where they were now.  
"Yep, I didn't know until then and I was confident enough to confide by our seventh month," Jessie regaled and blushed crimson. She was thankful for the darkness the night provided.

George ogled Jessie briefly before turning his eyes over to Jerry. "And I didn't even ask her out. She asked me out first. She called me up. What was I suppose to do? Say "No"? Heh, I can't do that," George confessed quietly as he looked down, consumed in guilt.

"You're too nice a guy," Jerry exclaimed, chastising George and pointed at him mockingly. "I am. I'm a nice guy. And then she seduced me!" He insisted. Jerry and Jessie both stare at him unbelievingly. "We're in my apartment, I'm sitting on the couch, and she's on the chair. I get up to go to the bathroom and I get back and she's on the couch. What am I suppose to do? Not do anything? I couldn't do that, I would've insulted her," George scolded before Jerry could tell him he should've refused.

"You're flesh and blood," Jerry commented wisely. "Mhm," Jessie agreed fully as it seemed George couldn't resist women. "I had nothing to do with any of this! I met all her friends," George continued, placing an exhausted hand on his forehead and soon placed it back down his side. "I didn't want to meet them, I kept trying to avoid it. I knew it would only get me in deeper. But they were everywhere; they kept popping up all over the place. "This is Nancy, this is Susan, this is Amy... this is my cousin, my brother, my father," George imitated what could be her voice with a funny face. Jessie and Jerry were left speechless as he went on.

"It's like I'm in quicksand," George groaned, annoyed by his current situation. "I told you when I met her," Jerry said calmly, like he knew what George was in for before time.

"My back is killing me," George announced randomly as he lifted his body in attempt to stretch himself out on the backseat. "You gotta go to my chiropractor- he's the best. Right, Jessie?" Jerry informed George and knew Jessie would _back_ him up on this.

"Rightfully the best," she agreed, nodding and refocused on the people inside the car as she was watching a few New Yorkers out on the sidewalk carefully.

"Everybody's guy is the best," George stated gloomily as he knew this information was true; considered as a fact.

"I'm gonna make an appointment for ya. We can go together," Jerry offered kindly, genuinely concerned for his friend. "Please. They don't do anything. Look, do I have to break up with her in person? Can't I do it over the phone? I have no stomach for these things," he wondered hopefully. Jerry grinned knowingly.

"Do it like a bandaid, one motion, right off!" He suggested, one hand tearing an imaginary bandaid off his arm.

"Hi!" A familiar voice greeted the three in the car. Elaine emerged from a Cappuccino Express restaurant and walked towards Jessie's Corvette. "Hi," George responded first.

"Hey, girl, whaddup?!" Jessie yelled frantically, the two women still shared the feeling of joy and happiness ever since Jerry proposed to Jessie. And the anticipation if Elaine'll be something important in the wedding. She'd better be; for Jessie's sake.

Elaine opened the door and Jerry pulled the chair forward since the Corvette was a one door coupe/convertible. Right now though, the top was up since it was kind of chilly for the streets of New York.

"What are you doing?" She requested Jerry who was left confused. "I'm letting you in," Jerry said mundanely as he didn't know why she was asking this. "Oh no, I don't want to sit in the back. I'll be left out of the conversation," Elaine explained, shaking her head firmly as she was intent to sit beside Jessie.

"No you won't," Jerry insisted. "This guy's been talking our heads off from back there," Jessie wisecracked and glanced at George with a smirk. "Ha ha, very funny," he remarked back to her, rolling his eyes shortly.

"Yes I will, Jerry. I'll have to stick my chin on top of the seat," Elaine reminded them all and Jessie returned her gaze to Elaine. "Okay..." Jerry said defeatedly, knowing there was no way to win against Elaine. He relocated to the backseat beside George only to remember to sit far as possible from him. He shut the door after assuming an comfortable position.

"Hi, Jessie!" Elaine greeted affably and entered shotgun, Jerry's old spot. She shut the door too. "How's it going?" Jessie asked genuinely interested for her friend's well being. "Could be better," she responded honestly as she got settled in the vehicle.  
"Good to know," Jessie said happily and brought the engine to life with the twist of the key and the engine roared to life, seemingly louder each time.

Jessie accelerated the car, pressing down the gas pedal lightly with her foot. "Tell me if you think this is strange: There's this guy who lives in my building, who I was introduced to a couple of years ago by a friend," as soon as Elaine began her story, a police car drove by; Jessie heard the wailing of the siren and saw white and red behind the car as she looked in the rearview mirror. The police were crossing an intersection that was close by. Jessie was shaken up but she knew she was biding by the laws.

"He's a, uh, teacher or something," Elaine announced, pondering the occupation as clearly she had forgotten. "Anyway, after we met whenever we'd run into each other on the street or in the lobby or whatever we would stop and we would chat a little... nothing much, little pleasantries," Elaine told her story fluently, never pausing or hesitating which Jessie admired.

Elaine would be a wise choice for the reading of her audio book for 'the Runaway Kid' which she published in 1988. It was #1best-seller for a year straight and now she's seeking out the right company to help create the motion picture. She'd ask Elaine about the audio book later, right now she should be focusing on the road.

"He's a nice guy, he's got a family," Elaine went on, unprompted as she told everyone about the guy's life. "Then after a while I noticed there was no more stopping, just saying hello and continuing on our way," Elaine informed skeptically, hurt even. "And then the verbal hellos stopped. And we just went into these little sort of nods of recognition so fine, I figured that's where this relationship is finally gonna settle: polite nodding," Elaine complained furthermore, creating a few hand motions.

"Then one day, he doesn't nod. Like I don't exist?! He went from nods to nothing," Elaine said, frustrated beyond relief that someone she knew literally went out his way to ignore her. Jessie could relate as she tightened her grip on the steering wheel. ""You know, I'd go from nods to nothing..."" George mimicked famous signer Tony Bennett as best as he could manage.

This erupted a bubbly laugh from Jessie. She thought George was one of her funniest friends: in fact all of her friends proved funny. She should encourage them to start an improv group. "And now, there's this intense animosity whenever we pass. I mean, it's like we really hate each other. It's based on nothing," Elaine never ceased a moment to spare, rambling on about this guy.

"A relationship is an organism. You created this thing and then you starved it so it turned against you. Same thing happened to The Blob," Jerry advised Elaine from the backseat, his hand motions importantly moving about as everyone listened. "Yeah, and you can never say anything bad about the guy or else it'll get to him eventually," Jessie added smartly, trying to be more social as Jerry chastised her about it once. Jerry smiled as Jessie followed his instructions. She'll seem friendlier than she was.

"I think you have to absolutely say something to this guy. Confront him," George offered logical advice. Logical to him anyways. "Really?" Elaine exclaimed, shocked by this approach George had in mind and by how unhesitant he was. "Would you do that?" Elaine interrogated quizzically. "If I was a different person," George confessed and Elaine raised her eyebrows considering that'd be a George thing to do.


	13. The Ex-Girlfriend

Jessie was over at Jerry's apartment the next day. It was cloudy in New York which created a white glow over everything in sight. "Hello, hello... is Glenn there?" Jerry asked the other person on the second half of the line. Jessie was standing behind the window in front of the heater, she peered down below as Jerry chatted. Calvin was still in her apartment, sleeping his life away as always.

"I'm sorry. Is this 805-555-3234? Yes I know I have the wrong number but I just want to know if I dialled wrong or if-" Jerry had been suddenly hung up on and he removed the phone from his ear, grumbling, peeved about the awful service he had been presented.

"How uncivil!" Jessie shouted disgracefully and turned around, now leaning on the window. "Yah, but this is New York. Don't expect anything from anyone!" He shouted in response, matching the disgrace in Jessie's voice. "You're funny... the others aren't," she said miserably but honestly. "Now you can't say that. That's mean," Jerry pointed out amusedly, _hypocrite_. He thought jokingly.

Suddenly Kramer opened the door in a mannered fashion, swinging the door open surprisingly flawless like the others with a bowl of cantaloupe perched upon his hand. Jessie heard the door open but didn't bother to turn around as the intercom buzzed because she knew it was Kramer since he never had to buzz up. Rarely though.

Jessie was staring out the window below of the streets of New York, searching for inspiration to complete her song titled 'Love In Vermont'. She should've wrote the song while they were there but she and Jerry were too busy celebrating their newfound love. Kramer closed the door halfway and turned around to answer the buzzer since Jerry was busy on the phone and it was as if Kramer lived there with Jerry anyways.

Jerry turned his head to monitor Kramer as he had just redialled the number he misdialled previously. "Come on up!" Kramer shouted into the intercom which disrupted Jessie from rhyming words and forming related words for the song. She sighed happily that seemed like a good excuse to take a break. Besides, it'd be impolite to ignore her friends. Kramer shut the door loudly and Jessie walked behind the couch to greet him. Just then, the door reopened as Kramer stood by it. Calvin Zling was standing in the threshold, looking groggily at Jessie. "Hey, Kramer," Jessie greeted her friend who put an arm around her and began to ate his cantaloupe. "Jess..." Kramer smiled at her, kissing her cheek as a friendly greeting. Jessie glanced up at Kramer with wide eyes. Calvin had an irritable expression on his face as he wasn't greeted or even acknowledged, especially by Jerry. "Oh, it's you again. See? Now if you had answered me, I wouldn't have had to do this. Now that's two long distance calls I've made to you..." Jerry trails off immediately, annoyed. "Want some?" Kramer offered his cantaloupe to Jessie while still chewing. Jessie took the fork and put the piece of fruit in her mouth, making sounds of satisfaction the fruit provided. "Nice." She complimented the food and Kramer poked another piece and wavered the fork in Calvin's face which appeared highly unamused. "No thanks, Kramer." He huffed as he sat down at the table, grumbling incoherently. "Why can't you..." The person on the other line hung up again, not to be bothered.

"Why? Why do they just hang up like that?! Thank you very much!" Jerry exclaimed, mildly annoyed. Jessie sat beside Jerry as Calvin read his newspaper he brought with him. Jerry turned his stare to Kramer's cantaloupe as did Jessie. The fork shook in his hand excitedly and eagerly for his friend to try it. He flailed it in his face some more. "Taste this," Kramer urged slowly and genuinely. Jessie smirked, "its healthy for you," she added with a monotone voice, similar to Kramer's. "No, I just had a sandwich," Jerry declined the offer instantly before kissing Jessie ardently and then got up from the couch, leaving Jessie smiling like an idiot. Calvin grimaced in disgust as he saw everything but chose to ignore it. He looked back to the sports section of the newspaper.

"Taste it, taste it," Kramer insisted eagerly as Jerry sat the opposite side of Jessie to escapee Kramer, grabbing her shoulders and using her as a shield as Kramer followed Jerry to the other side of the couch. "I don't _want_ cantaloupe!" Jerry protested and Jessie smirked. "You've never had cantaloupe like this before," Kramer said knowingly as he picked it out which meant it was the best. "I haven't," Jessie reassured as Kramer sat down beside her, pointing the fork at Jerry as he released her. "I only eat cantaloupe at certain times!" Jerry protested strongly as he looked at Kramer. Calvin watched, suspicious as his little sister was being squished into the couch by two men or so he thought as they were acting like such children.

This could be a good little scene in his book he was writing for the company he was working for Simon & Schuster- he was a high paid publisher but he'd thought it'd be fun to write a story as Jessie was on a sequel already. He'd just have to ask Kramer if it was okay to use the situation in his book as he knew Kramer for a long time. "Jerry. This is great cantaloupe," Kramer urged and Jessie could sense Jerry was getting annoyed with the constant pestering. "Just eat the dang cantaloupe!" Calvin barked as he glared at the two who were invading Jessie's personal space. "And don't squish my sister like that!" He instructed and the two slid over dad as possible, making Jessie blush.

"Alright!" Jerry reluctantly accepted the offer on the account knowing if he didn't now he would have to later. Jerry almost grabbed the whole fork but better thought it and slid the piece of fruit off the fork instead, placing it in his mouth. Kramer ate some more of his luscious fruit and complimented it, "ah, huh. It's good?" He said through a mouth full. "It's very good," Jerry acknowledged and continued to chew. "Good, huh?" Kramer repeated for confirmation- to be able to enjoy that his friend did like the fruit. "Good," Jerry confirmed, shrugging his shoulders admittedly. "I got it at Joe's," Kramer informed, mumbling as he arched his back to stretch as the couch was too small for three people. "Forty-nine cents a pound," he added proudly while chewing as Jerry picked up the remote control, still chewing himself as Kramer continued, "that's practically half than what you're paying at the supermarket. I don't know why you don't go to Joe's," he added curiously as Jerry shrugged again with an aloof expression. Jessie's eyes flicked back and forth as each spoke, Calvin tried ignoring them altogether, thinking of a way to add that little cantaloupe into his plot. "It's too far," Jerry added casually cool. Kramer had a piece of cantaloupe on the fork as he chewed, processing what Jerry's main concern was. Jessie watched the television, leaning her head on Jerry's shoulder.

She couldn't wait until his parents visited them again as that's when they were going to tell them which happened to be pretty soon. A few more seconds passed, "it's three blocks further. You can use my shopping cart.." Kramer offered, glancing slowly at Jerry and secretly kept his gaze on Jessie as she turned to look at him. Jerry finally swallowed the greatest cantaloupe he ever tasted. "I'm not pulling a shopping cart," he said stubbornly as his head moved with his words. Calvin rolled his eyes, disappointed that Jessie was going to marry this whimp. "Everyone uses carts," he remarked, disbelieved with Jerry and his odd ways. Kramer, Jerry, and Jessie turned to gawk at him, unsure.

"What am I suppose to weare? A kerchief? Put stockings on and roll 'em down below my knees?" Jerry ridiculed intentionally, pretending to roll down a pair of imaginary stockings. Jessie tried to glare at Calvin seriously as Jerry responded to his sudden outburst. She knew those two weren't going to get on well as him and Kramer. "Okay... sure, sure," Calvin huffed, glancing back to the New York Times he bought earlier. "See the other thing is, if you don't like anything, he takes it right back," Kramer said smoothly and snapped his fingers. Jerry stood up from the couch, giving Jessie a peck on her her temple, causing her to blush even redder. Calvin rolled his eyes, bedevilled why Jessie liked that doofus again. Jerry raised his arms as he walked around the couc, keeping his eyes on Kramer, quirking a brow when he caught him staring after Jessie. Kramer shook his head, flustered and worried that Jerry saw. "I don't return fruit. Fruit's a gamble. I know that going in," Jerry moved his arms around, emphasizing his side of the argument. "I go to Joe's. I live in Harlem. Stop being such a baby," Calvin scolded, almost sounding like his mother, Ester. Jessie's eyes went wide. Jerry didn't tolerate anyone's negativity. Jerry looked to Calvin with a scolding expression, Kramer and Jessie escaping his thoughts.

"Please get out," Jerry requested softly as he wasn't about to get into anything right now with this guy. "Fine. I will," Calvin said hurriedly, scrunching up his New York Times a bit. He marched towards the door as Jerry casually strode to the kitchen. Calvin opened the door, almost colliding into George who briefly felt the tension in the air despite being happy for Jessie and Jerry still and another reason. "See ya. And hi, George," Calvin added miserably, stepping around George. _At least Calvin left_. Jessie thought in relief as she smiled at the overjoyed George. "Y-d-t-d-t-t-yda- yda -tda- d-d-d-d-da," George sung happily, swaying back and forth and snapping his fingers. "Zorba!?" Jessie exclaimed, surprised as it wasn't a bad attempt. "You got it!" George confirmed with a smirk. "I'm outta there. I did it! It's over!" He exclaimed, the anticipation washing over. "How'd she take it?" Jessie asked, now standing beside Jerry who had his arm around her protectively, in case Kramer tried anything but didn't think anything would occur. "I'll get to that, sweetheart," George assured quickly, Jessie's curiosity growing. "You did it? What happened?" Jerry asked after watching Jessie ask her question with an adoring expression. He also held a bill in his other hand, ignoring it as George was more important at the moment.

"I told her!" George said with excess breath of excitement. "In the kitchen- which was risky 'cause it's near all the knives," George walks closer to the engaged couple. He rolled his sleeves up before storytelling. "I started with the word "Listen"," he exhales, leaning an arm on the counter, slouching his posture. Jessie watched with a proud/ eager expression. "I said, "Listen, Marlene, and the next thing I know I'm in the middle of it..." George said rather hurriedly but still had some pride as his head turned back to the door real quick, causing Jessie to follow intently. "And there's this voice inside of me going: "You're doing it! You're doing it!" And then she started to cry..." George paused for anticipation to fester. And he made an ashamed expression. "I weakened a bit. I almost relented, but the voice, Jerry. The voice said "Keep going, keep going. You're almost out!"" George said fluently and rested his hands atop the counter, near the cutting board as Jerry had folded his arms over his chest. Leaving Jessie to lean on his side. Kramer was listening to George's story of confidence but got distracted by Jessie and instead watched her. They were indeed a cute couple but her and Kramer would be the ultimate cute couple. _UCC_. He made a mental note to to remember this later. Could it be? Was Kramer jealous?

"It's like I was making a prison break, you know, and I'm heading for the wall and I trip and I twist my ankle and they throw that light on you, you know..." George created wild hand gestures to complete the picture and suddenly he spreads his arms out on either side of him, as if shuffling along an invisible wall. He rolls up the sleeve of his jacket again swiftly. Jessie let out a quiet giggle only Jerry seemed to hear. "So, somehow I get through the crying and I keep running..." George scoffed slightly, exasperated or at least Jessie thought so. "Then the cursing started. She's firing at me from the guard towers. Son of a bang! Son of a boom!" George exclaimed outrageously as he imitated a firing of the pretend gun. "I get to the top of the wall- the front door. I opened it up. I'm one foot away. I take one last look around the penitentiary, and I jumped!" George said frantically and made a jumping motion, Jerry grinned. "See? Never as bad as you imagined," Jerry insisted knowingly as George always worried for nothing. "I liked that Marlene. What's her number?"  
Kramer asked as he still ate his cantaloupe. Maybe that'll get Jessie off his mind. Jerry turned to his mug on the counter and Jessie put an arm around George, spreading the victory. "So proud of you!" She squealed as George smirked. "Uh yeah, no, I don't think so," he refused and held up a hand. There was a moment of silence before a smacking noise could be heard. Jessie and George stared at Kramer pointedly, knowing it was him. "Could you stop that smacking?" Jerry asked, disgusted by his friend. Kramer immediately followed and swallowed before turning to George. "George, I want you to taste this cantaloupe," Kramer insisted. "Oh no, thank you," George declined just as Jerry had previously. "What's with this cantaloupe?" Jessie asked, feeling harassed even thought it was George he asked. Jerry looked at her who now only stood beside George as the feeling of triumph easily faded. "Thank you," Jerry responded honestly, glad she wasn't fascinated by 'the best cantaloupe ever'.

"It's the best cantaloupe I ever had," Kramer told him with a fresh wave of confidence. "Just a piece," he added shortly. "No, really. No, no, thanks," George kept his refusal persistent. "Jerry, Jessie. Tell him how good this cantaloupe is," Kramer prodded encouragingy. "Very good cantaloupe," Jerry confirmed seriously as he began to eat an yogurt. Jessie watched Kramer stand up suddenly and furrowed her brows. Kramer made a disgruntled sound before tapping George on his arm and bolted out the open door no one made effort to close. "Heh," George said nervously and dragged the stool Kramer previously fled in his odd way. He put it up to the counter and Jessie slammed the door shut. "Finally!" She squealed happily, returning to her spot beside Jerry as the little door being open factor was bugging her OCD. "Shoot, Jessie- pill," Jerry reminded her, concerned that they almost missed med time. She groaned reluctantly a George took a seat on the desired stool. As usual, Jessie grabbed the door handle of the fridge and drew back her arm, grabbing a Cola and snapped it open.

As the blonde haired girl was taking her meds, Jerry watched from the corner of his eye to ensure she took it. "So that's it?" Jerry asked George loudly and mutual dignity. "Yeah," George responded shortly and pulled his coat from under him. Jessie swallowed the horrid pill and put it back in the cabinet underneath. She held onto her Cola as Jerry snaked an arm around her waste, savouring his lactose-free yogurt. Jessie analyzed George's face- a severe grimace made her worried. "What is it, Georgie?" She asked curiously yet carefully before taking a sip of pop. George placed his hands on the countertop. He looked up at Jessie, glad she really cared- of course, why wouldn't she? He gave her a reassuring smile and she returned a happy grin. "Except for one small problem... I, um, I left some books in her apartment," George told them, completely ashamed and flustered as they stared at him. Jerry shrugged and Jessie's blue gaze directed over to him. "So, go get them," he suggested wisely and easily.

"Do you not see why _he_ can't go?" Jessie barged in smartly, causing the men to glance at her. "That's instant death if he goes back, asking for his books back. Its an opportunity for Marlene to con him into another date," Jessie explained coolly as she put her hand on her hip, forgetting Jerry's hand was there but she didn't notice. George smiled at the two despite his hazardous situation. There was no way he would date Marlene again. Jerry blinked at his girlfriend's- no, fiancée's mouth load of words. He still couldn't believe he proposed to Jessie back in Vermont. He was happy that it worked out after all this time. "So, forget about the books," Jerry returned his stare to George and shrugged again. "Did ya read them?" George paused and narrows his eyes in thought,  
"yeah," George answers instantly, spreading his arms outwards. "Whaddya need them for?" Jerry  
said questioningly. George's head moves side to side, clueless. Jessie looks up to Jerry, scrunching her chin. He smirks at her, knowing how she was an author and she definitely needed books. "I dunno. They're books!" George protested quickly, defensively. "What is this obsession people have with books? They put them in their houses like they're trophies. What do you need it for after you read it?" Jerry gestures around the apartment, not a single book besides a copy of Jessie's 'the Runaway Kid' was in sight. George's eyebrows arched up indigantly. "They're _my_ books!" He exclaimed powerfully. "What, should I stop writing?" Jessie asked, scowling and Jerry met her gaze. _Not this again_. He thought bracingly as Jessie glared.

"So you want me to get the books. Is that it?" Jerry ignored Jessie's frightening stare and returned to his cool state and continued with his yogurt.


	14. Marlene and Calvin

"Do I have to?" Calvin asked with an reluctant groan of annoyance. "I just don't think Jerry should be seeing Marlene," Jessie said instinctively with a grimace. She trusted Jerry a lot but she didn't trust Marlene since she seemed deranged or something. "C'mon, please! I'll get Jerry to make you best man!" Jessie reasoned, putting her hands together pleadingly. "I don't even wanna be best man," Calvin responded childishly as he listened to the song which was currently on Jessie's stereo. Genesis's 'Abacab' was playing and Calvin could feel small tension festering. "I know you do! And I'll set you up with Elaine if you comply!" Jessie said in a sing-song voice and flipped her hair over a shoulder.

"Alright! Alright!" Calvin's Queen's accent dragged in annoyance.

"So it must have been ninety-five degrees that night... everyone's just standing around the pool-drinks in their hands and I was wearing my old jeans and t-shirt... I don't know... I was just in one of those moods so I said to myself: 'Marlene, just do it'," Calvin was listening to George's ex's words intently, glancing down every so often at the stack of books in front of him.  
Secretly he agreed with Jerry why George insisted on this but from how much he knew, George was weird.  
Calvin stared into Marlene's eyes. "And I jumped in. As I'm getting out I feel all these eyes on me so I look up and everyone's just staring at me..." Marlene waved her hand majestically- Calvin watched curiously. "So, what did you do?" he asked in a low voice.

"Well, nothing. It was not skin off my hide if people like to look. I just didn't see what the big attraction was," Marlene answered genuinely puzzled and leaned back on the bench with an elbow propped up.  
"Well, I have a general idea what it was," Calvin responded with a smirk.  
"Hey, you know, Calvin, just because George and I don't see each other anymore it doesn't mean we shouldn't stay friends," Marlene stated unexpectedly but seriously.  
"No," Calvin nodded with agreement and especially because he didn't know George that well anyways.  
"Oh, good. I'm really glad we got that settled," Marlene said happily and smiled at Calvin who returned it. She raised her glass and clinked his in honour of their continued friendship.

...

"Did you get them?" Jessie asked straight away upon seeing Calvin enter the Corvette with something in the crook of his arm.  
"Done and done," he replied swiftly and rested the books on his lap. "Anything happen?" Jessie asked suspiciously while listening to her Genesis tape because she was really obsessed with them lately.  
"Marlene and I..." He trailed off, not impressed with himself. "She got you too?" Jessie asked with an amused bark of a laugh.

Jessie tried to focus on the road while she jammed out to the songs she loved and the diamond ring kept getting in her vision. Anticipation boiled through her for when Jerry's parents would visit them next. They were always a pleasant surprise. And typically, Jessie wasn't a big fan of surprises especially if they were pranks.

...

It was late at night in New York, Marlene and Calvin were currently on a date in his car. A black 1975 Cadillac Caribou.  
Marlene had a hand curled upon his shoulder and their eyes locked intensely.  
"Have a good time tonight?" Calvin asked genuinely concerned for her.  
"It was divine," Marlene answered with a dragged on sort of voice Calvin found charming. He smirked at her before vastly looking out the window over her shoulder. Before Calvin could ask a follow up question, he was startled when he was pulled closer by the collar and a kiss was placed on his lips he sure wouldn't forget soon. He was allowed time to kiss back once with his emotional passion as it had been described once.

"G'night," Marlene bid him and soon exited the car, leaving Calvin alone.

...

Another day had begun for the busy New Yorkers who lived there. Some of those people who were very close and knew everything about each other or so most people thought.  
Jerry was in his kitchen with cantaloupe on a cut board on the counter and Jessie sat on the stool on the other side, facing Jerry. They were wrapped up in a random conversation about Batman Vs Superman. They debated about every little detail about their favourite superheroes.

"Hey," Kramer emerged from the hallway with a golf club grasped in his hand. This shocked Jessie to the core. "Jesus, Kramer," she scoffed bitterly and all flustered from nearly falling off her stool.  
"Sorry J-Z. Where's C-Z?" Kramer apologized sincerely and only asked the whereabouts of the publisher to be polite because he really took an abnormal liking to Jessie. "Downstairs watching the telly," Jessie replied in a haughty tone. "Telly? Never hear that anymore," Jerry commented sourly. Jessie grinned at him and then turned her head back at Kramer. He had on a mystified stare at the two who took on a tense vibe ever since the proposal in Vermont.

"I got it. This time I got it," Kramer insisted with a happy-go-lucky attitude. At this, Jessie swivelled herself in Kramer's direction and watched him with curiosity. Kramer couldn't decide wether to keep his eyes on Jessie or Jerry. It was really weighing on him in a mental way. "Alright," Jerry allowed with superiority and discarded the cantaloupe for awhile. Jessie sat straight in posture and had her hands on her knees. She chose to keep quiet to not distract her friend. "Hips! See it's all hips," Kramer announced smartly, being a know-it-all Jessie detested. Kramer put a hand on his hip and jerked once for showcase of what he meant.  
"Uh-huh," Jerry observed while reaching for a napkin at the edge of the counter.  
"And balance," Jessie added, a voice of wisdom tacked on.  
"Got that right," Kramer smiled at Jessie and twisted a wink.

Jessie giggled and Jerry focused his attention on that sound of his fiancée's girlish laugh. He really appreciated a beautiful laugh and thought he should comment on it later.

"You gotta come through with the hips first," Kramer continued his golf learning session. Jessie eyed him when he started bending to a certain degree meant for golfing.  
He got ready to swing and he threw his arms back like lightning and the club was behind him as he made a sound, everyone turned to gawk at the other side of the apartment.  
Jerry had the napkin in his hands and after a few seconds he declared, "that is out there!"  
Jessie quirked a brow, deeply confused but she didn't say anything and let the boys pretend.

"Joe's?" Kramer quizzed after noticing it. Jessie knew the topic was changed and now they were going to be occupied with cantaloupe. She honestly hated it. She turned her attention back to Jerry. "No, supernarket." He answered Kramer without humiliation. What was wrong with buying food from the supermarket? Jessie complained once but that was understandable. Anemic people must eat fresh produce.

"Well, let me taste it," Kramer was curious if supermarket food tasted bad as he let on.  
He barely placed it in his mouth when he said, "you see, that stinks," he took it out of his mouth right after.  
"This guy," Jessie commented amusedly and Kramer smirked at her. She snorted a laugh, "and his fruit." She giggled out loud and calmed down after seeing the two watching her with comical concerned expressions.  
Jerry glance away wordlessly and sort of offended while he continued eating the food that apparently stunk. "You can't eat that. You should take that back-"  
"I'm not taking it back," Jerry said hotly and stared Kramer right in the eyes.  
"Alright, I'll take it back. I'm going by there," Kramer offered without hesitation.  
"I don't care about it," Jerry said defiantly.  
"Jerry, you should care. Cantaloupe should be taken out of circulation," Kramer argued smartly, knowing all about fresh produce.  
"Don't argue with the man. He's got a point," Jessie backed up, refraining from laughing because she knew this was a thing she and Jerry argued about too. She was worried he wasn't getting enough nutrition from supermarket fruit.

"Alright!" Jerry finally let Kramer deal with this fruit situation that started to annoy him.

Kramer can get stuck on the most oddest topics or arguments and no one can stop it until the cave to the solution  
"Alright." Kramer said with finality.  
"Take it back," Jerry urged strictly.  
The buzz on the intercom sounded, ending the friends' fight over fruit. Jessie looked to the door while Jerry went over to it.

Jessie leaned over the counter and picked a slice of cantaloupe from the counter. Jerry and Kramer were chatting amongst themselves about the recent baseball game they watched. Jessie chose to ignore it and ate the awful supermarket fruit. Why let it to to waste?

Jerry and Kramer took notice. "Look at this," Jerry said sourly. "My fiancée's eating the fruit for us," he said delightedly. "At least you don't got to eat a lot of it now." Kramer observed and thought it was cute how Jessie ate the cantaloupe like an animal.  
Jessie lifted her head to find the two staring at her like an attraction of some sort.  
"What?" the confused songwriter asked. The men went back to their baseball chat.

A few seconds later, Elaine entered with Calvin who was smiling like an idiot. Was it something Elaine said?  
"Hey, bro," Jessie said nicely, chewing and all. Kramer tore his eyes away from the gnarly scene.  
"Hi!" Elaine greeted the friends while Calvin darted straight beside Jessie. "Oh, my little airplane lamp!" Jerry exclaimed at the sight of it. Elaine brandished it in a firm hand. Jerry walked toward Elaine, grabbed it out of her hand with everyone watching.  
"You have the slowest elevator in the entire city. That's hard to get used to when you're on so many other fast ones," Elaine complained, unhesitant or unashamed to about a small thing like that.  
"Try living here," Jessie pointed out. At that, Elaine made a mocking face of 'too bad'. Jessie pouted and continued eating the cantaloupe.  
Calvin paid attention to Jerry and Elaine, trying to see if there were any clues of dishonesty or betrayal in Jerry.

"Well, the apartment elevators are always slower than the offices because you don't have to be at home on time," Jerry said in a joking fashion everyone knew.  
"Unless you're married to a dictator," Elaine responded smoothly. Calvin guffawed. Jessie stayed silent since she didn't find that funny. Elaine smirked at Calvin before turning back to Jerry.  
Elaine burst out laughing. "Yeah," Jerry agreed quickly.  
"Because they'd be very demanding people," he added, certain.  
"Right, exactly," Elaine confirmed, unable to control her laughter but all the sudden fell silent.  
"So I imagine at some point somebody's gonna offer me some cantaloupe?" Elaine spilled out plainly.  
"Nope. No good!" Kramer warned efficiently.  
"But they're eating it!" Elaine said a little loudly to startle the siblings.  
Calvin and Jessie froze. "Why are you eating that?!" Kramer screeched, concerned for their health.  
"They're Zlings. They do whatever they want," Jerry reminded Kramer instantly, learning that from none other Calvin.

"Well, I'm taking this back," Kramer grabbed a piece of fruit causing Jessie to glare at him as she had finished a slice. Jerry also ate a small pice of cantaloupe. Kramer the fruit police headed for the door and threw it open then shut it behind him.  
"So, I had what you might call a little encounter this morning," Elaine began, leaning on the counter to get her cantaloupe fix. "Really? That guy who stopped saying hello?" Jerry knew what she was talking about since it seemed to bother her. "What did he say? I can put him in his place for ya," Calvin offered quickly and cracked his knuckles ominously. "I'll keep that in mind, Cal," Elaine said seriously before eyeing him subtly.  
"You talked to him?" Jerry prompted while he say on the back of his couch. Jessie couldn't resist sitting with him and Calvin and Elaine were bothering her somewhat.

Jerry put an arm around Jessie's shoulders, keeping his eyes on Elaine, listening to Elaine's progressing story. "Yep. I spotted him getting his mail and at first I was just gonna walk on by but then I thought 'no, no, no'. 'Do not be afraid of this man.'" Elaine admitted to all listening. "Right," Jerry said momentarily, making Jessie glance at him. "So I walked up behind him and I tapped him on the shoulder and I said "hi, remember me?" And he furrows his brow as if he's really trying to figure it out," Elaine scoffs, disbelieved while Jessie watched her earrings flailing abouy. "Do I said to him, I said, "you little phony, you know exactly who I am," Elaine had to tell them who not to mess with. "You said 'you little phony?" Jerry asked eagerly as if he couldn't believe it. "That's Elaine for ya," Jessie said, giggling childishly. "Yup!" she approved of the comment by Jessie.  
"And he said, he goes, "oh, yeah. You're Janet's friend. We did meet once." And I said, "how do you go from that to totally ignoring a person when they walk by?" Elaine said totally outraged. Jessie raised her eyebrows, lost.  
"Amazing." Jerry complimented, out of his mind.

"And he says, he says, "Look, I just don't wanna say hello anymore, alright?" And I said, "Fine! Fine! I didn't wanna say hello anymore either but I just wanted you to know that I'm aware of it!" Elaine retold the whole situation and took a bite of her cantaloupe. "Way to go!" Calvin cheered for his friend which Elaine smiled at. Jessie and Jerry exchanged glances.  
"You are the Queen of confrongation," Jerry was astounded, making him stand up, leaving Jessie to her own posture.  
"You're my new hero,"

Elaine spit the cantaloupe onto the napkin in her hand. "This cantaloupe stinks," she said, disgusted.

"Supermarket," the Zling siblings chorused, egging Jerry and Elaine to glance at both of them.


	15. Levels

Jerry's parents were visiting him in Manhattan for an unknown amount of time.  
Jessie and Jerry planned to tell them about the engagement in person and that's why they were there.

"Oh my gosh, that is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen!" Mrs. Seinfeld was full of happiness for her son. And of course, Jessie. She was examining the ring with full detail while Jerry and Mr. Seinfeld were out, drinking.  
"So what kind of wedding are you hoping for?" Mrs. Seinfeld asked Jessie curiously, they sat closely on the couch in the girl's apartment.  
"The usual," Jessie contorted a thoughtful face. Mrs. Seinfeld was determined to make it the best wedding ever.  
"Do you have a planner yet?" she asked hopefully, hopeful she could be it.  
"Do you wanna be it?" Jessie caught on to the way she had a hopeful voice. "Oh, please, I'd love to!" Mrs. Seinfeld basically cried out.

Before Jessie could say anything more, she was wrapped in a loving hug of joy.

"Thank you, Jessie for staying with Jerry," Mrs. Seinfeld cried into Jessie's shoulder. Her own wedding day was emotional and now she knew this one would be too. Jessie was a great person and had people who cared about her.

"No problem, Mrs. Seinfeld," Jessie said cautiously, returning the almost too tight hug.

...

It was a bright day in Manhattan, the temperature favourable to the New Yorkers living there. Everyone was tempted to go outside- some were required to stay at work.

Mr. and Mrs. Seinfeld were staying at Jerry's apartment, Mrs. Seinfeld ironing Morty's clothes for the special occasion fast approaching. Morty himself was busywatching television with the volume up at a ridiculous level.  
"You have so many nice jackets. I don't know why you had to bring this jacket. Who wears a jacket like this?" Helen scolded her husband for bringing a sport jacket.  
"What's wrong with that nice grey one? You have beautiful clothes, they sit in your closet. Morty, you can't wear this!" Helen made a commotion over the loud television, placing the sport jacket on the counter she stood behind.  
She began to walk casually to the bedroom when suddenly the phone rang.  
"Are you getting that!?" Morty yelled so she could hear from the other side of the apartment.  
"I thought you were getting it," she responded equally loud as the phone rang again.  
"Should I pick up?" Morty breathed, unsure.  
"You want me to get that?" Helen asked, occupied and the noise was confusing for both.  
"I'll get it!" Morty finally caved and took the remote off his stomach.  
"I'll get it!" Helen offered and darted out of the room, Morty got up from the couch hazardously. The two met at the phone on the desk. Helen covered her other ear when she answered. "Hello?" "Hello?" she asked repeatedly, Morty went back to the couch.  
It seems they failed to reach the phone quick enough because there was no reply so Helen hung up the phone.  
Morty retook his spot on the couch, continuing to watch his car chase program.

No one heard Jerry when he finally returned from his baseball game with Jessie by his side.  
"Hi," they both greeted Helen who finally noticed their entry.  
Jessie was startled by the volume of the television and wondered why it must be.  
"Would you make this thing lower? I can hear it on the street!" Jerry requested, dropping his baseball duffel on the floor, going over to turn the volume down.  
"So how'd you do?" His dad asked him, forgetting about the television.  
"We won! I made an incredible play in the field. It was a tag on third base- I threw the guy out from left field on a fly. We'll be in the championship game Wednesday because of me!" Jerry told everyone, throwing his glove into his other hand. "It was the single greatest moment of my life," he added thankfully. Jessie made a disgruntled noise asking for attention.  
"This is your greatest moment- a game? What about Jessie?" Helen said scornfully to her son, resuming her ironing.  
"That and her," Jerry replied quickly, not wanting to get in trouble.  
"I thought so," Jessie smirked at him with sparkling blue eyes.  
"I still can't believe he's getting married," Morty said with an emotional expression no one understood.

"You know what my greatest moment was, don't you? 1946 I went to work for Harry Flemming. And I came up for the idea for the beltless trench coat," Morty boasted proudly only if he gets an opportunity to mention it. "Jessie, Jerry. Look at this sport jacket. Is this a jacket to wear to an anniversary party?" Helen asked the two, wanting to know if they thought what she did. Morty looked over, annoyed she was bugging them with pointless questions.  
Jessie and Jerry exchanged thoughtful glances. "Well, the man's an individualist. He worked for Harry Flemming. He knows what he's doing," Jerry answered for both, beginning to walk away quickly, grabbing Jessie's hand so she could escape the bothersome Helen who appeared distraught with the answer.

"But it's their fiftieth anniversary," Helen exclaimed, unimpressed.  
"Fiftieth?" Jessie was intrigued to hear this and would upgrade her outfit for this special occasion. She only dreamed Jerry and her would last that long.  
She should write a song about it. She finished recording 'Vermont Love' last week and heard it on the radio a few times since.  
"Your mother doesn't like my taste of clothing," Morty announced to Jerry if he was listening.  
The engaged couple sat on the chair together, again, Helen started a conversation, sitting on the arm rest of the couch, close to Morty.  
"You know, I spoke to Manya and Isaac on the phone. They invited you again. I think you should go since Jessie's going," Helen informed Jerry who wasn't a fan of these things. Jessie just loved the attention and company.  
"First of all I made plans with Elaine," Jerry tried to get out of it.  
"So bring her," his mom suggested despite his other plans.  
"I don't even know them!" Jerry protested matter-of-factly.  
"What is she? A second cousin? I only met her three times in my life!" He added defensively.  
"Hey! What's a good excuse to pass up a free meal?" Jessie touched his shoulder to capture his attention. Jerry tilted his head in consideration, Jessie had a good point.  
"I don't know her either. She makes me fly all the way from Florida for this and then she criticizes my jacket," Morty complains, gesturing to Helen for full effect.  
"Well-" Jessie shut her mouth after the warning expression from Jerry.

"At least come and say hello. Have a cup of coffee then leave," Helen suggested wisely, holding the very sport jacket.

"How come he gets to leave?" Morty said in a childish way.  
Jerry threw the baseball in his glove, Jessie watched. "If I end up sitting next to Uncle Leo, I am leaving. He's always grabbing my arm when he talks to me. I guess because so many people have left in the middle of his conversation," Jerry assumes miserably. Helen left the room as the conversation continued.  
Jerry glanced to Jessie who tried to seem oblivious to the subject. "Oh, you?" he asked irritably. "Sorry," she mumbled, playing with the end of her sleeve of a warm plaid light coat.  
"And its always about Jeffrey, right?" Morty leaned over to ask curiously.  
"Yeah. He talks about him like he split the atom. The kid works for the Parks Department," Jerry complained hotly. "Right?" Jessie added knowingly, like she knew what that was.

Without warning, Kramer opened the door barely after Jerry stopped talking.  
"Morty, you coming in?" he asked instantly.  
"Oh yeah! I forgot all about it!" he responded cheerfully.  
"Hey, how'd you do?" Kramer directed to Jerry.  
"We won! We're in the finals on Wednesday!" Jerry responded with the never ending enthusiasm which hurt Jessie at first.  
"Yah!" Kramer approved, a thumbs up as he wakes closer.  
"What is this about?" Jerry quizzed, gesturing between Kramer and Morty.  
"I'm completely changing the configuration of the apartment. You're not gonna believe it when you see it. Whole new life style," Kramer went on, sitting on the back of the couch.  
"This can't be good," Jerry whispered to Jessie.  
"Nope," she agreed automatically, knowing Kramer.

"What are you doing?" Jerry decided to press.  
"Levels," he divulged his business.  
"Levels?" Jerry and Jessie said, confused.

"Yeah. I'm getting rid of all my furniture. All of it. And I'm gonna build these different levels. With steps. And it'll all be carpeted. A lot of pillows, you know like ancient Egypt," Kramer explained his new idea that never ceased to amaze Jessie.  
Jessie and Jerry nod profoundly.  
"You drew up plans for this?" Jerry asked curiously.  
"No. It's all in my head," Kramer answered smoothly.  
"I don't know how you're going to be comfortable like that," Morty pointed out, concerned for the guy.  
"I'll be comfortable," Kramer assured firmly and grinned at Jerry.  
"When do you intend to do this?" Jerry quizzed suspiciously. Suspicious because his friend never follows through with his own ideas.  
"Oh. Should be done by the end of the month," Kramer breathed out.  
"Really?" Jessie mused curiously. "Yup. You should do this too," Kramer suggested without staring at Jessie due to submerging feelings. Jessie smiled at him, "maybe someday." She said seriously at the crazy idea.

"Gonna do this yourself?" Jerry continued, not believing the mad person for even scheming this.  
"It's a simple job," Kramer responded simply.  
"Well, you don't think I can, huh?" Kramer said, disappointed with his friend.  
"Oh no. It's not that I don't think you can. I know that you can't and I'm positive that you won't," Jerry explained his doubts without caring how he'd react.  
"Meanie," Jessie scoffed, bewildered.  
"Well, I got the tools. I got the pillows. All I need is the lumber," Kramer told what he had prepared.  
"Hey, that's some big job," Morty commented severely while Helen entered the living room.  
"I don't see it happening,"  
Jerry scoffed strongly.  
Jessie made a scowl that no one saw to her despair.  
"Well, this time, this time you're wrong. C'mon, I'll even bet you," Kramer offered eagerly, almost as if he knew he'd finish this time. Jerry shared an doubtful expression with Jessie who almost laughed. "Seriously?" they mumbled.  
Jerry's parents observed hesitantly.  
Betting was one of Kramer's bad habits.  
"I don't want you betting!" Mrs. Seinfeld scolded almost like it was apart of a Kramer Manual.  
"Morty, don't let them bet!" she added protectively and to this, Jessie reacted: "Mrs. Seinfeld, don't worry! I'm here!" she reassured- angelic. They exchanged fond smiles while the two continued to playfully banter.

"A big dinner with dessert. But I've got till the end of the month," Kramer put a simple wager to Jerry.  
"I'll give you a year," Jerry said oddly confidently. Jessie's eyes flicked to whoever was talking. "No-no-no! A month," Kramer refused shortly after.  
"End of the month," her eyes went to Kramer who was very insistent. "It's a bet," Jerry agreed without worry that caused Jessie to be. Kramer firmly stuck his pinkie finger at his friend.  
Jerry reluctantly wrapped his own around it.

Jessie stared at the floor, pretending she wasn't there.

A/N: Sorry for never updating! (I always say that:()  
I hope to write more soon and get back into a routine with which book to update.  
I will include Jessie more often too.


	16. the Pony Remark

Jessie wore a green sparkling dress, put her hair up neatly, added a touch of appropriate makeup for the special occasion.  
Once everyone was ready they took Jessie's Corvette to Manya and Issac's house.  
...

Well into dinner, everyone chose a person closest to them to talk to.  
Elaine sat beside Jerry at an extra table, Jessie sat beside the corner of her.  
"Seriously. Do you want to switch chairs?" Jerry asked in an exasperated mood since he had no choice but to sit next to his uncle Leo.  
Jessie grinned at the tone he used.  
Elaine blinked at him wordlessly, thinking there was no way she could handle it unless she were bribed.  
"No, no. I'm fine!" Elaine answered, grateful Leo didn't sit next to her.  
Elaine turned back to her food. "How about you, sweetie?" Jerry gave a wide smile with a pleading expression because they both know how annoying Leo can be repetitive. Leo took Jerry's arm, "Jerry, are you listening to this?" he began importantly, causing Jerry to stop eating to take this all in without further ado. Jessie mentally laughed, basking in happiness she got a seat further away.  
"So, now the parks commissioner is recommending Jeffrey for a citation," Leo informed the bored looking Jerry. The unamused comedian scratched his forehead.  
"Right, for the uh, reducing of the pond scum?" Jerry's voice dragged on lazily, or uninterested even.  
Jessie exchanged gleeful expressions with Elaine who took great lengths to ignore the conversation beside her.

 _If she goes to the washroom, I'm taking her seat_. Elaine thought, a smirk wide on her face, eyeing her own plate.

"No! For the walking tours!" Leo corrected Jerry who simply doesn't care enough to remember. But it did get lamer each time Leo brought it up therefore his mind refused to pay attention. "Oh yeah. Where the people eat the plant life. The edible foliage tour," Jerry added onto the reminder, spiritless without much effort.  
Morty watched, careful not to say anything while taking a sip of his wine.  
"Exactly right. Knows the whole history of the park! For two hours he's talking and answering questions. Do you wanna know something?" Leo was leaning a bit- that way Jerry couldn't ignore him much. "Whenever he has a problem with one of these high powered big shots in the Parks Department, you know who he calls?" Leo rambled on, making Jerry put on a thoughtful face.

"Mickey Mantel?" he asks in a sarcastic tone to make the conversation go away.  
Jessie let out a chuckle, wiping her face clean with a napkin, already finished her food.  
"Something wrong dear?" Helen stopped eating to ask, concerned for her.  
"Just laughing Mrs. Seinfeld," she responded coolly with a raise of her glass.  
Jerry directed his stare to Jessie who shrugged, confused.  
"Jerry. Did you taste these peas?" Elaine quizzed without actual care; just something to help him break free from Leo's lame chatter.

"T-these peas are great!" Elaine shouted the compliment because Manya was old plus couldn't hear that far away.  
"These peas are bursting with country fresh flavour!" Jerry had to make a joke out of whatever Elaine said. "Mm, phenomenal peas!" Elaine added onto the compliments that were obviously to fill any silences that probably urged Leo to talk.

"Deliciouso!" Jessie outbursted, causing Jerry and Elaine to stare her way, impressed she finished super early.

"Are you ready for dessert?" Morty prompted cheerily after all the commotion over peas.  
"I am!" Jessie raised her hand childishly, Manya's eyes followed her hand, the ring sparkled with just the right amount of light.  
"Well actually, we do have to kind of get going," Jerry declined the offer of dessert which Jessie pouted to.  
Her favourite was chocolate cake with strawberries or vanilla with pink icing. She still was lost on the food choices for the wedding.  
"You're going?" Manya said, sad that they couldn't stay.  
"They're no fun," Jessie commented with a bored and whiny voice.  
Jerry began wiping his face with the napkin he was provided, picked up on Jessie's tone then said, "you can take the subway back if you wanna stay here with Mom and Dad," Jerry suggested wisely.  
Jessie raised a brow, unsure if it was worth a subway ride to eat dessert here when she could easily buy something on the way to wherever Jerry and Elaine were going.  
"Nah," Jessie shook her head, staring down at the table.

"I don't really eat dessert, I'm dieting," Elaine fibbed without any traces of it surprisingly. Jessie rolled her eyes and almost wanted to say she was indeed lying but she'd behave.  
"Yeah, I can't eat dessert either. The sugar makes my ankles swell up, and I can't dance," Jerry added on to the pile up of lies the two didn't expect Manya to care about.  
"Can't dance?"  
At the alarmed ways of Manya, Jessie was almost laughing but managed to control it.  
"He's kidding, Manya," Helen reassured the confused person. "Is that a joke?" Manya was obviously flustered which wasn't the best for the elderly.  
"So did you hear Claire's getting married?" Helen changed the subject after a few seconds of silence.  
Jessie's eyes lit up, another marriage!  
What a coincidence. She loved all related things, it kind of tells a story.  
She had a crazy way of thinking but it wasn't too insane.  
"Yeah, yeah," Manya responded, distracted from the previous line of conversation.

"I heard the fella owns a couple race horses. You know, trotters, like at Yonkers," Helen added informatively which was interesting to Jessie since she used to ride horses as a kid.  
Jessie prayed Jerry wouldn't comment but he did and she braved herself for whatever was forthcoming.  
"Horses? They're like big riding dogs," he added playfully.  
"What about ponies? What kind of abnormal animal is that? And those kids who had their own ponies," Elaine continued without a care in the world. "What about them?" Jessie's eyes rounded with curiosity, making Elaine glance over cautiously.  
"Just making a comment," she reassured hesitantly, seeing Jessie smirk at her.  
"I know. I hated those kids. In fact, I hate anyone that ever had a pony when they were growing up," Jerry stated without a trace of joking matter throughout the whole declaration.

"I had a pony!" Manya and Jessie chimed in defensively.

The other relatives stared to Manya meanwhile Morty turned his head to her too. Helen glanced at Jessie apologetically.  
Jerry's jaw dropped in realization of what he just made clear.  
He obviously didn't pay attention when Jessie brought up her pony called America after one of her favourite bands, she took care of her everyday. Jessie chose to overlook this since Jerry obviously was joking or at least she thought.  
"When I was a little girl in Poland, we all had ponies!" Manya exclaimed, distraught.  
"My sister had pony, my cousin had pony. So what's wrong with that?!"  
"Nothing... nothing at all. I was just merely expressing..." Jerry backed off at seeing his fiancée's reaction to how disturbed Manya was.  
"Should we have coffee? Who's having coffee?" Helen piped up to divert the attention somewhere else.  
Morty raised his hand along with the man sitting beside him.  
"Count me in, Mrs. Seinfeld," Jessie accepted the offer because she was addicted to coffee. The members in her band said she should stop since it could effect her voice- however it was tough!

Manya still appeared hurt, "he was a beautiful pony! And I _loved_ him!"  
Jerry scratched his forehead, out of words to reassure her.  
"Well I'm sure you did. Who wouldn't love a pony?" he continued confidently or at least willed to be.  
"Who wouldn't love a person who had a pony?" Jerry went back on his word to make things better.  
Jessie cleared her throat, unhappy with how things quickly turned south at this dinner party.  
"Jerry!" she scolded sharply, causing people to look her way, startled because before she was silent as a wall.  
"I'm sorry," he replied innocently.  
"You! _You_ said so!" Manya pointed to him with loathing qualities.  
"No, see. We didn't have ponies. I'm sure at that time in Poland they were very common. Probably like compact cars," he went on and on.  
" _I told you_ \- I owned one!" Jessie kept prompting firmly, fed up with how he never knows when to stop defending himself.  
"That's it! I had enough!" Manya rose from her spot, unconcerned to keep talking to this pony hater.  
She waved a small goodbye, walking away from the dining room.

"Have your coffee, everyone. She's a little upset. It's been an emotional day," Isaac her husband apologizes to the family, making an exit to check on Manya.  
Immediately after Isaac exited, Jerry leaned and said, "I didn't know she had a pony! How was I to know she had a pony? Who figures an immigrant's gonna have a pony? Do you know what the odds are on that? I mean in all the pictures I saw of immigrants on boats! Coming into New York Harbour; I never saw one of them sitting on a pony! Why would anyone come here if they had a pony? Who leaves a country packed with ponies to come to a non-pony country? It doesn't make sense! Am I wrong?" Jerry backs himself up with valid strong reasons that no one wants to contradict him any further. People at the table exchange unsure glances.  
"We get it, Jer," Jessie says in a dismissive demeanour, meaning she was secretly embarrassed.

"How could you be so careless!" Jessie said but not too loud that way Jerry's parents who were fast asleep in the living room upstairs couldn't hear them. "It wasn't my fault!" he responded, raising his arms innocently.  
Jessie's eyes softened. "Maybe it wasn't. I'm just too caught up with planning to argue right now. But it hurt you didn't remember me talking about my own pony," she said with a bit of a yawn. "I'm going to sleep. Night," she added, walking to her room. Jerry smiled thankfully that they didn't get into a full out argument, deciding he could watch some tv for a while to forget somethings.

The next day was bright and sunny, uplifting the usual negative energy of New York.

"I'll drive you to the airport!" Jerry offered his parents who were ready to leave.  
"No, we're taking a cab," Helen declined easily without hesitation because she didn't like when Jerry offered too much for his own good. Jessie stood with Jerry who had his car key in a hand.  
"I just hope that whole pony incident didn't put a damper on the trip," Jerry mentioned, guilty for his words at the dinner party and for hurting Jessie's feelings without realizing.  
"Oh, don't be ridiculous! It was a misunderstanding," Helen waved it off, not wanting to relaunch into the conversation from previous mistakes.  
Jessie put her hands on both hips, standing tall.

"Are you so sure about that?" she asked, uncertain. Helen smiled reassuringly to her.  
"I'm sure I'm sure," she answered brightly, enclosing her hands around both of Jessie's arms.  
Jessie exhaled, stood normally, now being able to relax.  
"I agree with him. Nobody likes a kid with a pony," Morty chimed in with approval. Jessie decided to ignore his comment, obviously just saying that.  
"Well, if you ever talk to her- tell her I'm sorry," Jerry requested out of his gnawing guilt which he lost sleep from.  
"Elaine too, she feels terrible. Jess-" Jerry added to the list but was flicked on the arm. "I didn't do anything," she reminded him seriously.  
"You know, you should give Manya a call," Helen suggested perceptively.  
"Maybe I will," Jerry agreed.

Kramer entered or more like barged in.  
Jessie smiled at him gracefully. Kramer swiftly glanced at her before standing beside Jerry, turned to face his parents. "Oh, hi! I just came to say goodbye. Need any help with those?" he began politely and everyone watched. "Oh it's nothing! I got it. So how are your levels coming along?" Morty wanted a progress report with the rebuilding of Kramer's living quarters.  
"Uh, well I decided I'm not going to do it," Kramer responded sadly, almost discouraged basically.  
Jerry smirked at the outcome. "Really?"  
"What a shock!" he outbursted, shrugging.  
"Why not?" Jessie asked with a frown, sure he would at least try before giving up.  
"Goodbye, Jerry," his mom bid before going to him to kiss his cheek. "Take care," he responded. Helen then kissed Kramer's cheek goodbye.  
"We'll call ya," Morty said informatively when the two shook hands.  
"Bye, Dad. Take it easy," Jerry added.  
Helen exited with Morty following.  
"Bye Mr. Kramer and Jessie," he waved to her which made her smile.  
"Yeah. So long, Morty," Kramer saluted casually and both were out of sight.  
Kramer closed the door, "so. When do I get my dinner?" Kramer turned to looked at him, confused.  
Jessie giggled, amused.  
"You'll be buying for me too," she added, her eyes sparkling.  
"There's no dinner," Kramer remarked simply.  
"The bet's off, I'm not gonna do it," he reminded the stumped Jerry.  
"It's still a bet!" Jessie protested, making Kramer glance to her weirdly. _Why does she care?_ He thought before opening the fridge.

"Yes, I know you're not gonna do it! That's why I bet!" Jerry refreshed Kramer's mind why he bet in the first place.  
"There's no bet if I'm not doing it," Kramer rejected the whole theory.  
"You don't make any sense!" Jessie said, a bit peeved with this since she always followed through with one of his bets.  
"That's the bet!" Jerry said, tempered.  
Kramer poured himself a glass of milk.  
"That you're not doing it!" he yelled exasperatedly.  
"Well, I could do it but I don't wanna do it," Kramer supplied back.  
"We didn't bet if you wanted to do it. We bet on if it would be done!" Jerry used a light voice to get this through to Kramer already.  
"And it could be done," Kramer insisted while Jessie crossed her arm over her chest.  
"Well of course it could be done. Anything could be done but it only is done if it's done! Show me the levels! The bet is the levels!" Jerry was going to be a wreck by the time these two were done arguing over the nonsense, gesturing to Kramer's house.  
"I don't want the levels!" Kramer almost barked before finishing the milk.  
"That's the bet!" Jerry yelled, almost to his limits with this area.  
The phone rang, making Jessie startle.  
"Phone!" she yelled, both jumped at her own shouting.

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. "Man," Kramer said aloud.  
Jerry walked to the phone, not impressed.  
"Hello?" he answered, a bit distressed.  
Kramer was still after stuff in the fridge.  
"So no dinner?" Jessie pouted with a puppy dog expression on her face.  
"For you sure. Gotta go," Kramer said quickly since Jerry was busy on the phone, kissed her cheek and went to the door to leave as Jerry turned around.  
"-no they just left!" Jerry was saying, obviously meaning his parents. Jessie was left confused why Kramer said that. She felt at her cheek then noticed Jerry was still on the phone.  
She decided it was best not to try figuring out Kramer's motivations at a time like this.  
"Oh my God," Jerry was left surprised and not in a good way.  
"What is it?" Jessie asked and he never answered- instead running to the window.  
"Ma! Ma, up here! Don't get in the cab! Manya died! Manya died!" Jerry yelled from the window, Jessie couldn't believe her ears.  
Did Jerry's words effect Manya that greatly? Or was it something else? She couldn't even breathe.

"Who'd you talk to?" Helen asked in a rush while Jessie breathed into a paper bag because it was all too shocking for her to just meeting someone and having them die the next day. Jerry had his arm around her shoulders. "Uncle Leo," he replied when they entered the apartment with Morty behind him and Jessie.  
Helen placed her suitcase bag on the kitchen counter.  
"And when's the funeral?" Helen wanted to know immediately so she could arrange stuff around it.  
Jessie finally felt better, taking a break from the paper bag. "You alright, dear?" Helen asked with concern like she was already family.  
"Very much so," Jessie responded, going to lay down on the couch to stare at the ceiling.  
"I dunno. He said he'd call back," Jerry answered after his eyes followed Jessie to the couch.  
"You do know what this means don't you? We lost the Supersaver; those tickets are non-refundable," Morty pointed out, grimacing.  
"She just had a check-up! The doctor said she was fine! Unless..." Helen explained to herself for the benefit of others when an idea occurred to her, jumping a little, a terrible thought dawning on her.  
"What?" Jerry was lost why his mother kept staring at him. Morty and Helen sat at the table since Jessie took up the couch who was beginning to suspect the same thing Helen was just thinking too.  
"What? Nothing!" she didn't want to put anymore guilt onto him.

"You don't think..." Jerry picked up on the accusing vibe going around from Jessie and his mother.  
"What? The pony remark?" Jerry exclaimed, coming to conclusion.  
"Oh don't be ridiculous! She was an old woman," Helen was twiddling her thumbs nervously, wishing to believe that it wasn't but who knows what could've done it.  
"You don't think I killed her!" Jerry was very stunned by the ongoing vibe from his own people.  
"You know what that flight back will cost us?" Morty jumped in, always fretting about his money.  
"A lot?" Jessie quizzed with no real curiosity while ignoring the whole situation with a hand covering her eyes.  
"It was an innocent comment! I didn't know she had a pony!" Jerry protested firmly, arms raised defensively again.  
"Maybe we can get an army transport flight... they got a base in Sarasota, I think," Morty kept wishing that the flight back would cost less. "I'll pay for it!" Jessie practically shouted, wanting all the talking to stop, making it cloud her thoughts.  
"Thank you," Morty accepted at once, knowing how she is in the music industry and produces music that makes people move.  
"The whole thing was taken out of context! It was a joke!" Jerry kept defending himself until the phone ring, making him point to it. Jessie startled, standing up from the couch. Helen went to the phone to answer, sitting on the couch.  
"Hello? Yes, I know. Well, it's just one of those things. Sure, sure. We'll see you then," Helen said calmly to the other person then hung up the phone.  
"The funeral's Wednesday," she informed everyone. Morty sat there in silence while Jessie was still dazed by the whole sudden death thing.  
"Wednesday? W-what Wednesday?" Jerry was worried it might interfere with his plans for that day. Whenever that was.  
"2 o'clock, Wednesday," Helen said quickly and simply, thinking Jerry was being dumb or something- maybe another joke she couldn't get.

Jerry let out a disgruntled breath.

"What?" Helen was dumbfounded.  
"I've got my softball game on Wednesday. It's the championship," Jerry complained out of realization.  
"Again with this?" Jessie scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest, not yet recovered from her nervous breakdown. She needed some uplifting music pronto.  
"So, you're not obligated. Go play in your game," Helen told Jerry.  
"I didn't even know the woman," Jerry added matte-factory and a little relieved with the fact he just thought of.  
"So don't go," Helen responded swiftly.  
"I met her three times. I don't even know her last name," he went on, making Jessie unsettled he would ditch a funeral he may have caused.  
"Jerry, no one's forcing you," Helen reassured softly.  
"I mean who has a funeral on a Wednesday?" Jerry asked a very valid question at this time.  
"That's what I wanna know. I mean, it's the championship- I'm hitting everything!" Jerry boasted about his baseball skills. Jessie huffed, making Jerry turn to her.  
"You need to be there. It's better safe then sorry," Jessie said in an undertone that way his parents couldn't hear. Jerry contemplated since Manya seemed to be a troubling factor of Jessie's life or maybe it was the thought of death that scared her?  
"But-" Jerry was cut off.  
"No buts!" Jessie whispered to him with a sharp tone that made Jerry rethink his decision not to attend the funeral.

The next day at Monk's Cafe Jerry, Elaine, and George were sitting at the usual table, either decided on their breakfast or waiting for it, Elaine began the conversation,  
"I actually like ponies. I was just trying to make conversation. What time is your game?" Elaine raised her hands innocently, turning her head to Jerry when she asked her question.  
"2:45," he responded all childishly.  
"And what time is the funeral?" Elaine asked for clarification.  
"2 o'clock," Jerry responded, still upset.  
"How long does a funeral take?" Elaine generally wondered.  
"Depends on how nice the person was. But you gotta figure even Oswald took forty-five minutes," Jerry added smoothly and Elaine raised her brows at that.  
"So you can't do both," Elaine mentioned teasingly, sipping from her coffee.  
"You know if the situation were reversed- and Manya had some mah-jongg championship or something, I wouldn't expect her to go to my funeral, I would understand," Jerry explained what got him super ticked off.  
"How can you even consider not going?" Elaine fired back with real concern for once.  
Since yesterday, Jessie has been using her Sony walkman to listen to some high spirit songs to help her get through this whole funeral thing, deciding best not to let it get in the way of her and Jerry's relationship; not arguing is better for both. And with her whole anemic thing she is not in the best shape for any extra negativity.  
She was unaware of the talking going on, thinking of a title for her new album and who she'd love to work with. Last night on MTV, she watched a live performance by this person called 'Mariah Carey', she wrote the name down because she was hypnotized by her voice. It was the song 'Someday' and apparently was released last year, Jessie must of missed it.

She loved the music, the baseline mostly. It was different from the most mainstream stuff she heard on the radio, and she could relate to the lyrics. She could definitely get along with Mariah.  
She could ask her manager to get in touch with the new girl.

Right now, she listened to her walkman, trying to block out the talk of funerals and death altogether, she just wanted to go home to avoid it.  
Soon she found herself singing along, " _everybody move yaaaa_ ," she breathed out confidently. "What is this? You're dancing and singing over there," Jerry said, mystified by her. He thought she sounded like an angel when she sang but this wasn't a time to goof around.  
"Sorry... just really messed up about this..." Jessie trailed off, her eyes meeting his with uncertainty.  
"It might be your fault for the funeral and I only just met her, okay?" she added, leaning back in her spot. She was hoping Isaac was okay and not wishing Jerry bad luck all his life. Considering he couldn't make the baseball game, he might have.  
"I know; I know," Jerry said with a long exhale, becoming flustered with the whole ordeal.


	17. Funeral

George flicked a sugar packet that he grabbed from in front of Jessie. She watched him curiously, almost giggling at the repetitive actions. Her eyes went to Elaine across from her when she began to get her thoughts across.  
"You know, funerals always makes me think about my own mortality and how I'm actually gonna die someday- me dead-" Elaine stopped her sentence to chuckle, weirded out when Jerry grabbed the sugar and poured some into his coffee.  
"Imagine that," Elaine concluded her train of thought.  
"Weird," Jessie agreed instantly, knowing Elaine loved it when she did.  
She still listened to her music and he conversation, somehow able to keep track of both while thinking up clever ideas for her album's title.  
"They always make me take stock of my life... I pretty much wasted all of it... and I plan to continue wasting it," George summed up his life goals unashamed.  
He noticed Jessie biting on the end of her pencil, adorning a clueless expression.  
She was silently jamming out to Everybody Everybody by Black Box, one of her favourite Dance groups, she slipped the other earbud in George's ear.  
He snapped his fingers to the beat, Elaine and Jerry smiled as the two always seemed to get along no matter what situation was going on.  
"Groovy!" he exclaimed, ruffling Jessie's hair. George wasn't one for listening to new music but could enjoy his friend's choices since she was in the music industry and all, she had some specific preferences.

Jerry continued the previous conversation after dealing with his coffee.  
"I know then you say to yourself 'from this moment on, I'm not gonna waste anymore of it' but then you go: 'how? And what can I do that's not wasting it?'" Jerry explained the problem that his friend was talking about which was very understandable. George didn't mind that Jessie's music still played in his ear, it made the whole scenario cooler.  
"Is this a waste I time? What should we be doing? Can't you have coffee with people? Jessie's working away there, her life is set," Elaine was paranoid that she may have been setting her own life to failure.  
"Don't say that! Look at you working at Pendant Publishing!" Jessie bursted with joy, staring up from her work to sound encouraging.  
"She's right but you actually write books," Jerry reminded her, still managing to appear comical in any way.  
Jessie shrugged one shoulder, her face contorted knowingly.

"You know, I can't believe you're considering not playing. We need you- you're hitting everything!" George was analyzing the team's papers from a binder. Before Jessie could explain why he couldn't, Elaine piped up since she agreed with her earlier.  
"He has to go! He may have killed her!" Elaine said in a dramatic tone, making Jerry turn his head to her while he was scratching his chin.  
Jessie hummed along to a different song, pretending she didn't hear that.  
"Me? What about you? You brought up the pony!" Jerry pointed out, alarmed she'd try to blame it all on him.  
Jessie raised her brows, noting the fact.  
"You dissed her and her folks," Jessie said reasonably, stopping her writing for a break.  
Jerry gave her cut eye.  
Jessie went back to writing, peeved.  
"Yeah but I didn't say 'I hated anyone who had one," Elaine defended herself, her eyes wide.  
"Who's gonna play left field?" George asked, unsure with how things would turn out for the team.  
"I could!" Jessie offered happily, not minding to help out a friend because that's what they are for.  
"If I'm going, you're going," Jerry stated with no trace of subtle humour or a grin.  
"Sorry I can't play," Jessie said sadly to a worn out George. He felt calm with Jessie's upbeat tunes.  
"Bender?" Jerry suggested someone finally to fill in for him.  
" _Bender_? He can't play left! He stinks! Well, I just don't see what purpose it's gonna serve you going!" George kept whining about the funeral and how it will effect the team.  
"You see how it's effecting everyone?" Jessie mentioned distantly from beside George, her gaze fixed on Jerry.  
"I- I mean you think dead people care who's at their funeral? They don't even know they're having a funeral! It's not like she's hanging out in the back going, "I can't believe Jerry didn't show up"," George ranted out of frustration with how limited time he had to get a decent left.  
"Maybe she's there in spirit. How about that?" Elaine suggested wisely before Jessie could.  
Jessie believed in reincarnation after death and often wondered what she would be after her passing. She focused on George and his usual flustered way to ignore her dark imagines.  
"If you're a spirit and you could travel to other dimensions and galaxies and... find out the mysteries of the universe, you think she's going to want to hang around Drexler's funeral home on Ocean's Parkway?" George explained his beliefs so Elaine would make better sense of why he was opposed to the theory.  
Elaine shook her head, disagreed.  
"George, I met this woman, she is not travelling to any other dimensions," she wavered her finger back and forth, George looked down at the table before directing his stare back to Elaine.  
"Do you know how easy it is for dead people to travel? It's not like getting on a bus. One second... it's all mental," George predicted with a snap of his fingers, a car horn honked from outside, making Jessie jump in her seat.  
Jerry picked up his coffee mug, being aware of Jessie's sensitivity to the whole death scene.  
"It'll be okay. George, would ya mind?" Jerry gestured to Jessie with his mug, giving permission to reassure her for him.  
George put his arm around Jessie's shoulders, Elaine smiled with awe at them, being the best friends they were. But they weren't that close like Jessie and Kramer were, they knew each other too well.

"Fifty years they were married. Now he's moving to Phoenix," Jerry added informatively before drinking from his coffee. Jessie was glad that Isaac had plans already to take control of his life yet she couldn't help but feel remorse behalf of Jerry's words.  
"Phoenix? What's happening with his apartment?" Elaine asked immediately, searching for a cheap apartment since her roommate was the most annoying person someone should meet. Jessie knew her and she couldn't be more vexed in her life being around her, waiting for Elaine to get ready for a girl's night out.  
She'd offer her to move in with her although there's only one bedroom in her apartment.  
"I don't know. They've been living there since World War II, rent's 300 dollars a month," Jerry explained the basics of the home they used to share.  
"300 a month? Oh my God," Elaine's breath shuddered out of shock, not knowing how someone could afford it.  
On the other hand, Jessie was nodding along, to the music- Poison by Bell Biv DeVoe or to the apartment she wished to buy.

/\

"Although this may seem like a sad event, it should not be a day of mourning. For Manya had a rich, fulfilling life, she grew up in a different world. A simpler world, with loving parents, a beautiful home in the country, and from what I understand she even had a pony," the man behind the podium nearest to the casket recited, capturing Elaine, Jerry, Jessie's attention at the funeral that finally arrived.  
Jerry side glanced Elaine then turned to give Jessie a frown. She returned the grimace.  
"Oh! How she loved that pony!" The man said. Jerry couldn't believe it and turned to Jessie, he wanted to say something but she could only put a hand on his arm to prevent anything happening. Helen even noticed the struggle.  
"Even in her declining years whenever she would speak of it. Her eyes would light up, it's lustrous coat, it's flowing mane, it was the pride of Krakow,"

Jerry couldn't be more ashamed of himself or more like fed up with hearing about this pony he didn't know about.  
He sunk lower in his seat, Jessie squeezed his arm reassuringly, seeing his hand feeling his forehead out of discomfort.

/\|  
After the funeral service was over, the people went to the other room to talk.  
Jerry checked his watch with Jessie, Elaine and Helen standing by him.  
"Well! The game's starting just about... now," he lowered his arm to his side.  
"Aren't you glad you attended?" Jessie's eyes were demanding with a darker shade of blue, just like the atmosphere around the funeral home.  
"Yes I am," Jerry tried to say with a straight face, putting his hands in his pockets since.  
"It was good the three of you came, it was a nice gesture," Helen patted her son's shoulder to be reassuring.  
"I think it was too," Jessie agreed with a bit of a perished voice of fear.  
Helen was sure something was wrong with Jessie, she didn't act distant often and instead she took her as a more outgoing person.  
"Are you okay, dear?" Helen panicked sort of.  
"She's fine. She's sensitive to this type of stuff," Jerry filled in for Jessie since she stared off into nothing.  
Elaine was concerned for the young girl of 35 but decided to leave her alone since it helped not bugging her too much.

Jerry and Elaine go up to Isaac while Jessie converses with Helen to distract her about where they were.  
After a good ten minutes, a lightning flash was seen from out the window.  
Jessie began to shake from all the talk about death and attending this funeral made her anxious.  
"It's raining," Helen announced, not liking the rain since they were only in their funeral wear.  
"It's raining?" Jerry was sort of happy for this instance. He walked up to the window, putting his arm around Jessie's waist once he saw the condition she was in.  
"It's raining. The game'll be postponed! We'll play tomorrow!" Jerry was relieved by the fact he could still be able to play the game without any ado this time.

/\\\\\

"Who gets picked off in softball?" George quizzed, unimpressed in his daunting way. Jerry, Jessie, Elaine and him were sitting at a table in the middle of the cafe, not their usual spot off to the side this time. Jessie was out of her funk since the rain had passed and it was a sunny day with Jerry and George dressed in their team's jerseys, Jessie was given one too for the sake of it.  
"It's unheard of!" he continued, unhappy with the result.  
"It's never happened to me before," Jerry was dumbfounded by the occurrence he never wanted to talk about but he can't tell George to shut his yap.  
"I remember saying to myself, "why is Jerry so far off the base?"" Elaine reported to the two who were not in the best mood.  
"Well, he's no professional," Jessie pointed out while eating her ice cream, savouring the taste.  
"Eat your ice cream," Jerry said in a protesting way for Jessie to keep to herself.  
"Whatever you say," she made an amused noise and continued to eat it.

"I have to live with this shame for the  
rest of my life," Jerry said, miserable with outward hand gestures.

"Then in the fifth inning why did you take off on the pop fly?" George quizzed Jerry's actions with the information on the team's paper in his hands.  
"I thought there were two outs," Jerry admitted.  
"I couldn't believe it when I saw you running. I thought maybe they had changed the rules or something!" Eline couldn't help herself but to laugh at Jerry's nightmarish mistakes on the field.  
Jessie joined in with Elaine's laughter after finishing her second ice cream.  
"It was the single most worst moment of my life!" Jerry complained, making Jessie all giddy.  
"What about Sharon Besser?" George reminded Jerry, holding his glass in his hand to drink.  
Jessie's nostrils flared, not really interested in hearing about Jerry's exes besides Elaine.  
"Well, of course 1973," Jerry commented, disgusted and weary since Jessie was glaring at him.  
"Makes you wonder though, doesn't it?" Elaine said more like in a riddle.  
"Wonder about what?" Jerry asked too quick for comfort.  
Elaine turned her head to say, "you know, in spirit world," Elaine's eyes went up to the ceiling to make a grand gesture.  
"What? Manya showed up during the game and put a hex on me?" Jerry wanted to know what Elaine was talking about and Jessie knew that it had to be true.  
"I never saw anyone play like that!" Elaine said to his inquiry.  
"But I went to the funeral!" Jerry exclaimed with a pout Jessie knew too well.  
"Yep but that doesn't make up for killing her!" Elaine mentioned rather loudly which Jessie put both hands on her ears to block it out.  
Jerry couldn't think of a reply instead scratching the back of his head.  
"Maybe Manya missed the funeral because she was off visiting another galaxy that day," George suggested with a know it all tone of voice.  
"You and your galaxies!" Jessie flicked his shoulder which he covered with a hand after. Jessie gave an apologetic expression.

"Don't you think she would've heard I was there?" Jerry mentioned wisely, unsure how the death thing worked either.

"Not necessarily," George responded and to that, the four of them took a gulp from their desired drinks, putting the cups down on the table.

"Who figures an immigrant's gonna have a pony?" Jerry repeated from the night before, making Elaine and Jessie laugh with their hands over their mouths.

A/N: Another update in a week! Let's see how long it takes to finish the next episode. This one got to two chapters?


End file.
